


I'm Not Gonna Go With Anyone Else

by Bubble_Pomme



Series: Seasons with you [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abe's goats, Aberforth's life is hard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ariana Dumbledore Lives, Attempt at Humor, Family Bonding, Happy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life, Winter 1899, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Pomme/pseuds/Bubble_Pomme
Summary: Aberforth, reluctantly, accepted that Gellert Grindelwald might not be so easy to get rid off.Or: Gellert left. Gellert came back. Ariana got cured.  A mysterious Aunt  appeared from tin air and Albus was... Albus.Aberforth strongly disapproved.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Seasons with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919437
Comments: 71
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> First posted fic, I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> Title from Day Wave's song, Potions, I found it fitting Grindeldore.

Summer 1899 

Aberforth only heard them because he was making his way to the kitchen.  
  
The summer was soon ending. It meant his return to Hogwarts was fast approaching. He was anxious to let his sister in the care of his older brother, who so far, had spent most of his time engrossed with his books.  
  
_(And with Him.) _  
  
Albus was inadequate to watch over her, too easely caught in his own mind, but he would have to do, at least for now. They couldn’t afford for him to leave with the first Austrian boy who passed their house (for example).  
  
Which was why he stopped in the corridor, when he heard two familiar voices arguing.  
  
“...you must come with me, you said -" Grindelwald’s words caught.  
  
“Yes,” his brother’s voice carried an unusual fierness. “With Ariana! Now you’re asking me to leave everything behind! She’s my responsibility, I can’t -"  
  
“But I Saw Albus!” Grindelwald cut in a hiss “Her obscurial -”  
  
“I promised I would take care of her, Gellert.” Albus’ tone was resigned, but definitive. “At least until Aberforth finishes his seventh year.”  
  
The following silence was oppresive. Albus better didn’t break and leave or they were going to have words. And hexes. He gripped his wand.  
  
“And you promised me, you will go with me. Am I not important enough?”  
  
Abe mentally snorted. The presemption of this man! Thinking he could come between their family’s priority.  
  
“You know you are.” Albus gave in, even though the whole thing seemed like the equivalent of an emotional play to Aberforth. Hs brother sounded hurt and tired. “All I'm asking of you, is to wait for me to fulfil my promise. But if you must leave,” a crack, a catch in his breath, before he resumed, “Then go.”  
  
The only sounds after that, were of the rattling of the front door, making a loud echo in the sudden silence, and of footsteps running upstairs, closing another door behind.  
  
Finally.  
  
Grindelwald just left. His spirit lifted.  
_Good riddance _, he thought.  
  
  
* ____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

September came and Aberforth left with the deep satisfaction of knowing he was right and that Albus was to stay and assist Ariana. So what if his brother’s eyes were bright and red these days? Or that Ariana was a little down to not see Europe? It was all for their good and they would realise it sooner than they thought.  
  
Of course, two days before his Christmas' holiday, it all went out the window.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

  


_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

* 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

December 1899, Friday 15th 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

When he had been called to St Mungo, he imagined the worst.  
  
Albus had messed up. Ariana was hurt. He imagined Albus in the white corridors of the hospital, either pretending to be calm or stuffing his mouth with sweets in anxiety.  
  
He was not prepared for Ariana, crying, seated in what must be a most unconfortable wood chair, and dressed in an outrageous crimson dress with white lace. Albus’s work without doubt, it was too atrocious to be anyone else.  
The sight of it shocked him so much, he gaped.  
  
“Ariana?” He called.  
  
Her puffy blue eyes turned toward him. “Abe!” She cried before launching into his arm. The force of her hug surprised him, and so he almost stubbled. He awkwardly embraced her back. There were some days where even the most simple touch spooked her.  
  
“Ariana?” He asked again, as he slipped his fingers into her dark blond hair, as he tried to smooth her sobs.  
  
“Abe this is terrible!” she hicupped. “I... I lost control. The black shadow attacked him and then... and then...” she trailed before she forged on. “I don’t know what happened. One minute I felt this dark energy going after Albus and the next, I... felt free and Albus was on the floor.”  
  
One of her hand came to rest on her chest, still in shock. Aberforth squeezed her, as if to reassure himself that she was unharmed and well. She raised her eyes to him, pleading him to make it alright, like she used to do when she was younger and hurt herself in one of her ‘adventure’.  
  
“He was on the floor, unrespondive.” she continued in an hollow voice. “I didn’t know what to do- “  
  
“It’s alright” he said, if only to stop her from shacking, “We’ll fix this”  
  
He tried to convince himself as well.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

  


_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

* 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

The thing with Albus, was that even before he attended Hogwarts and confirmed his prodigee statut, he had already been a very independent child, resourceful and precocious in maturity as well as in intelligence.  
  
So Aberforth had never associated notions like ‘hopeless’ to him. Stubborn sure. Mischevious without doubt.  
  
But his unconscious form on the hospital bed seemed fragile.  
His auburn hair were wild, a stark contrast against his too pale skin. The lack of movement bothered him, Albus was rarely completely still, even when he read, he couldn’t help but twitched his fingers as if moving along the words he loved.  
The healers left him in his everyday clothes and strangely, it annoyed him. Perking out of his half buttoned shirt, Aberforth could spot the Infamous Necklace. He had hated it on sight, earning itself capitals letters in his head, knowning exactly who had gifted his brother that.  
Even now, it was mocking him, pulsing in time with the rise and fall of Albus’s chest. He wrinkled his nose at it.  
  
Albus, when forced to answer, had said it was just a pretty luck charm. Abe had been sceptical, it sure didn’t look like any jewel he knew, but maybe for once he had been wrong.  
  
The healers said Albus had been lucky after all.  
  
They said he was so exhausted magically speaking, that he almost died. They explained that it was as if all his energy had been drained in one go, making his body shutting itself up. He had been in a comatose state when he arrived. Now, after being given a miryad of potions, he was peacefully resting.  
  
Aberforth kept silent about Ariana’s Obscurus, but his eyes widened at the news.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

  


_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

* 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Ariana didn’t seem to dare come near their brother’s bed, she tried to melt within the white painted wall instead. He could felt the guilt, present all around her, and was about to confort her when a faint: “Gellert?” reached him.  
  
He graciously ignored it, if only because Albus was in no state to think properly.  
  
“Thank Merlin, you’re awake” He breathed in relief.  
  
Albus’s blue eyes lost their focus for an instant, before setting on him. “Aberforth. Where I am?” He tried to push himself up as he talked, and immediately regretted it by the grimace he made.  
  
“Don’t move” he hissed, putting him back into the mattress in a brisk move. “The healers said you’re magically exhausted and need plenty of rest and calm to recover.” He dutifully recited.  
  
“The healers?” he frowned, pressing his fingers to his temples before he recalled, “Oh. Yes, Ariana.”  
  
“Yes, Ariana.” he repeated, the worry was fast transforming itself into irritation. “What the bloody hell happened?” He shouted not caring if he was to be heard and scowled by a staff member.  
  
But Albus, proving to be forever in discordance with him, ignored his question in favor of their sister, having finally see her, despite her attempt at invisibility.  
  
“Ariana, are you well?” at her silence, he pushed, ”Would you come sit with me? I assure you, you won’t hurt me.” He raised a hand toward her.  
  
That broke her out of her stillness and she rushed to him.  
  
“Oh Albus! I’m so sorry!” she hid in the crook of his neck. “I almost killed you! And you... you saved me” She stared straight at him, awed.  
  
Albus gave her a tired smile. She hugged him for dear life. For the first time in years, Aberforth truly believed everything was going to be alright.

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

  


_____ _

_____ _

___*_ _ _

The healers wished to keep Albus overnight but, in a clever twist of manipulation, his brother convinced them to release him.  
  
Aberforth and Ariana took him straight to bed, after a messy, but efficient diner. Albus had almost fainted twice into his plate, and if usually, it would have amused him to no end, his white complexion refrained him.  
  
Ariana kissed them both goodnight, and Aberforth tried to adjust to this new reality where his sister was healthy. No more parasite hanging over her head, like some sword of Damocles.  
It sounded too good to be true.  
  
Maybe this was why he lingered inside his brother’s room.  
  
He didn’t want to sleep just then, so he tucked Albus in, tsk’d the messy state of his desk, and got glared by the baby bird Albus apparently found in the barn last week. Ariana told him that ever since, this adorable little fiery bird (her description not his) – named Fawkes – spent its days perched on Albus’s hair or shoulder and followed him around like a duckling with its mother.  
  
He personnaly thought it looked a bit creepy, with its too big eyes and bright colour, red to yellow on the tip of its feathers. The bird, Fawkes, as if sensing his thoughts, narrowed its eyes and huddled closer to Albus, clearly mistaking his hair for its nest.  
  
He snorted.  
  
Birds always had a ridiculous soft spot for his brother, loving him immediately and unconditionally. He once saw a blackbird senerading for Albus, for Merlin’s sake. Albus had found it adorable and gave it a sherbet lemon to thank it. This was a monthly occurrence, despite Abe’s protests at feeding an animal sugar. So he ignored the small thing, and laid down next to Albus even breath. It was conforting, and if he closed his eyes, it was only so he didn’t have to aknowledge the flopped down photography on the bedside.  
The fact that he fell asleep, was accidental.  
He was abruptly woken up by the blunt pressure of a wand against his throat, accompagned by a hissed: _“Out.” _  
  
Aberforth’s reptilian brain agreed wholeheartly.__

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

  


_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

* 

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

It was before dawn, and after being led downstairs at wandpoint, Abe’s assaillant realised who he was threatening and said, disappointed:  
  
“Oh. It’s just you.” As if his existence ruined his nightime enjoyement.  
  
The youngest Dumbledore brother (and the most sensible when it came to certain nuissance) felt his anger rose.  
  
He glowered at the intruder. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Gellert Grindelwald, who appeared to be unable to simply exist far away from here, raised an elegant eyebrow at him, while his eyes bored into him. His white eye unnerved him deeply. Albus had found it charismatic and unique and Ariana had declared it to be beautiful. He grimaced in remembrance. Their jugements were so clouded.  
  
“I came for Albus of course.”  
  
“Of course?” He repeated aghast and far too sleep deprived for this conversation.  
  
Grindelwald gave him a long look. “I certainly hadn’t missed _you _.”  
  
Aberforth snorted. “And I sure hadn’t either, but it was a pleasure.” he flatly told him. “Leave. Now.”  
  
“No.”  
  
He wished his glare could kill. Grindelwald would have been nothing but ashes then. “How did you even get in?” He asked in sudden realisation.  
  
The wards around the house were good. Full proofed. His mother, Kendra Dumbledore, had been obsessed with security and near paranoid of eventual break-in after what had happened with Ariana. Entering without permission should not had been possible or easy.  
  
Grindelwald shook his head. “Irrelevant” He declared, clearly dismissed him.  
  
_The nerve of this man! _  
  
“You’re not going anywhere near my brother.” he warned. He felt as if someone should told him off, at last once. He deserved to be denied. “He needs to rest and you’re only going to be dramatic.” He spat.  
  
“And how, do you plan to stop me exactly?”  
  
The way he went toward him reminded Aberforth of predators. Like them, he knew he was more powerful with the distinct advantage of being able to cast freely. Freaking Trace. He couldn’t wait to be of age.  
He forged on, and didn’t back down, even when Grindelwald invaded his space.  
  
He scowled, hard. “I won’t let you.”  
  
Mismatched eyes rolled heavenward before he casted non verbally – what a show off- a Stupefy. Abe's body went rigid.  
  
“Color me impressed.” Grindelwald smirked, before he Leviated him to rest on the couch in the living room.  
  
From his periphery, Aberforth saw him took two stairs at a time.  
He internally screamed.____

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

  


________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

* 

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Unknown to him, Gellert quietly slipped back into Albus’ room.  
  
He laid down, where previously Aberforth had been. It was his to have, his place to take, not Aberforth’s nor anyone’s else.  
For an instant, in the poor lighted room, Gellert had made out Albus’ form and a definitive male figure, laying far too close to him, and he had seen red. When it had turned out to be Aberforth, an annoying person but an unthreatening one, he had been relieved (Albus still respected their vows) and disappointed (he regrettably couldn’t harm Albus’ brother).  
  
“Es tut mir leid, mein Schatz,” he whispered, “For I came too late.” He kissed his forehead.  
  
A little bird was resting on Albus’ pillow. He petted it, the feathers were soft under his fingers. It opened one eye and closed it, unworthy of its attention. (Fawkes was just glad Aberforth left. He heard from his human’s stories that he workshipped goats. The fool.)  
Gellert didn’t intend to sleep tonight, he chose instead to drink in the familiar body, in Albus’s scent and warmth. He watched him breath, saw their pendant safetly tucked on Albus’s chest, its chain smugly embracing his neck. His hand came to rest on his arm and Albus snucked closer even in slumber.  
  
When the sun won over the night, he left as he came, by the window, but landed his coat on Albus after he badly shivered as a source of warmth left him.

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gellert's german sentence means: "I'm sorry my beloved" (I, unfortunately, don't speak German so if it's not correct, blame Google)  
> So the good news is that I have already written all the story, I only have to type and edit it.  
> Next chapter soon? I will do my best to post it for next week. Stay stunned!  
> Only your kudos and comments can tell me if you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, and bookmarked my story, you're all awsome <3  
> I edited the first chap because ao3 and I didn't agree the first time around lol. I think it's more agreable to read now.
> 
> And now, enjoy a new chapter!

December, Saturday 16th

Aberforth must had dozed off in what turned out to be an extremely unconfortable position. (Being Stupefied didn’t go hand to hand with a fruitful rest, who knew.)  
When he realised he could move again, it was morning, and Ariana was poking at him, still in her sleepwear clothes. He swore it had previously been a white and simple pajama, but three months under Albus’s influence, and it became a soft peach thing with lace.

Seriously. _Why _.__

____

She poked at him again. “Are you awake?” she asked, curious. “You looked mental for a while here, with your eyes open and your snores.”

____

“I do not snore.” he refuted weakly. His articulation complained as he tried to get used to movement again. Meanwhile, his sister was giving him a most unconvinced look, that he juged unfair. He sat, groaning, and studied her. “So, are you really alright?” he started a bit clumsy. Making conversations wasn’t his forte. “I mean do you feel, you know.” He made a vague hand gesture.

____

“I’m fine.” She thankfully understood most of his speech.

____

“Yeah, but I mean, your magic…” he trailed, unsure of how to touch the topic. “Is your magic fixed?”

____

She sat next to him on the couch and regarded him with a seriousness that a fifteen girl shouldn’t possess. “My magic was the black shadow Abe, it went along when it disappeared. I don’t think I have any magic left in me.” he startled and opened his mouth, only for her to cut whatever protests he might have, “It’s not like it’s such a loss. It was out of control, and I was so afraid of it, all the time.” she admitted. As her expression turned sad, she evaded his gaze. “We all know that it was the reason Mom died, and I almost hurt Albus too.” she exhaled shakily. “I’m glad it’s gone. I never want to hurt anyone again." Her hands creased her clothes.

____

“Ari…”

____

“Does it make a difference?” she asked him suddently, “That I’m only me? A Squib of sort.” Her blue eyes were intense on him, searching, as if his next words could shape her whole world.

____

“For me?” he asked and she nodded, “Not in a million of years. And if someone ever say something about it, I will break their nose.” He promised her.

____

She laughed, relief clear on her face. “Then, I really am alright.” she sounded more sure already, “Why were you sleeping on the couch?” she inquired, “Do they make you sleep on one in Hogwarts because of your snores?”

____

“First, I do not snore.” he didn’t know why she insisted on it, “And second, no, I ended up here because of -”

____

Loud and frantic knocking made them both jump in surprise. Ariana turned to him, unsure of what to do, too used to be hidden away. He got up, grumbling all the way to the door, fully expecting Grindelwald to be behind it, fresh and rested, with a ‘how to ruin Aberforth’s morning' schedule swirling inside his twisted mind.

____

He was awfully unprepared for the middle aged woman standing in their porch.

____

She was in her forties, with vibrant red hair only marred by a stand of white, and coiffed carefully in a loose bun. The dress he could see perking underneath her heavy silver coat, seemed vaguely scottish. He wondered what a possibly Scottish woman could want from them. Her expression was unamused.

____

“Huh” He gluped. She reminded him of a disappointed professor.

____

“You must be Aberforth.” she stated, “Albus had sounded more intelligent in his letter.”

____

Did she just call him stupid? “And you are?” He grumbled.

____

“Honoria Dumbledore, your father’s young sister." she put the emphasis on the 'young', “Are you going to invite me inside?”

____

She managed to express her mecontment without outright saying so. A feat.

____

He let her inside. He saw her inspect the kitchen – in chaos after his hazardous diner making last night – then, the living room - her gaze lingered on the clothes piled near an armchair, on the dust in the shelves - before her critical eyes swooped over Ariana clothes. His sister, noticing this, quickly retreated behind him.

____

Madam (should he called her Aunt?) Honoria’s nose wrinkled. “You’re in dire need of some basic housekeeping spell. It’s time someone take over.” she remarked. ”Your home is messy.”

____

Aberforth felt so chided, he didn’t dare to protest. That woman was truly intimidating.

____

“And may you pray tell, who you are to talk about our house like this?” Albus’s voice rang from the stairs. He slowly made his way down, a dark coat drapped over his bottle green nightclothes. Fawkes was perched on his head, nearly disappearing in the mass of ember, but its too big eyes were fixing them. There was an obvious tiredeness clutching to his brother like a seconde skin, but his stare didn’t waver and met Madam Honoria’s dead on.

____

Abe strategically hid behind him. Ariana followed suit.

____

“You must be Albus.” her eyes fell into the creepy bird and her mouth formed an impressed ‘oh’. “I’m Honoria Dumbledore, your aunt.” clearly Albus had won a certain respect from her, his intruduction was far more polite than the one he had. Typical. “I came to help you with the house. A young man shouldn’t be burdened by so much responsabilities.”

____

Albus narrowed his eyes in time with Ariana. “I’m pleased to meet you my Aunt, but forgive me to ask… Where have you been all this time? I’m afraid I don’t remember you.” His tone, while polite, was laced with suspicion.

____

Good, Abe thought.

____

“I teached Herbology for some years in Beauxbâtons. Then I traveled a lot, in order to study rare species, and in doing so I became rather estranged with the rest of my family. I reside in a cottage in Scotland, now. It’s in a peaceful and remote village, perfect for writing my manuscrit, but alas it doesn’t have the most fast mail service. Your letter only reached me recently.” she guilty admitted. “Would have I known before, I would have come at once." she explained, "I’m sorry about your mother, I only met Kendra once, but she was a stricking woman.”

____

Aberforth’s gaze dropped to the floor. The subject of their late mother was painful. He feared it will always be. He yearned for her presence so much sometimes, that he believed she would appear at the door, like she had never been gone in the first place, but only been delayed.

____

“Thank you” Albus reply was soft. “You mentionned a letter…" he trailed, "May I see it?” He inquired.

____

“Oh, of course dear.” she produced a paper, with a strange sunny wax seal, from her bag. Albus carefully took it. “You look as if you’re going to fall over.” she tsk’d his brother, “Sit down.” Albus immediately did what she, more or less, ordered. “And you two,” she pointed at Ariana and him who straightened at her command. “Come here. You will show me around later, but before we’ll prepare breakfast. You remind me of a stray cat I once found in London…”

____

They dutifully trailed after her, while Albus stayed behind, engrossed in his own letter. It was… weird. Shouldn’t he know what he sent?

____

As she entered the kitchen, Aberforth had a revelation: Honoria Dumbledore was a terrifying woman.

____

With a twirl of her wand, she vanished the strains on the table. She snapped her fingers and several weeping brooms got out of their closet and began to eagerly sweep the dusty floor. Then, in a choregraphied succession of movement, she leviated and folded all the clothes they had carelessly left behind. A coat flew by, ribbons passed over him, freshly cut flowers even found a vase, and a pair of holed trouser was pulled aside. The siblings watched this strange ballet, with their Aunt as the bandmaster.

____

“She’s so skilled.” Ariana awed next to him.

____

He aquiesced speechless. Albus’s various magical skills had never counted house charms in them, and before him, their mother had always been far too busy to put too much energy in cleaning. It was passable, but never impeccable. He suspected, as he saw Honoria’s arm disappear into her little suitcase only to come back with a still fuming apple pie, that this was about to change.

____

He openely gaped.

__  
_ _

*  
Later that evening, after Aberforth managed to escape his Aunt’s fussing to feed his beloved goats; he realised that Albus had probably never been the one to send this letter. How could he, when he hadn’t even known her existence? The goats chewed, minding their own buisness while he wondered.

____

Who wrote to their Aunt?

____

  
*  
Days passed, and he found himself dazed by all the change.

____

Aunt Honoria now loged into one of their spare rooms, and had quickly made herself at home. She helped them with the meals, and generally managed to keep their house presentable. She installed her plants in the old veranda their father used as a reading room. She changed it a bit, and assured them that she could work on her manuscrit everywhere.

____

Albus’s health improved, after days of uninterrupted sleep, his skin had won back its color and his eyes sparkled once more.

____

Ariana was better. It was as if a weight on her shoulders had been lifted, she was more lively, less reserved. She even talked excitedly about the preparations of the New Year’s Ball that was to be held at the Landow’s Manor.

____

Every wizards were gossiping about it, he even read a column written on it on the Daily Prophet. The Landows were a rich pureblood family, who liked to throw extravagant parties every once in a while, and the turn of a century was certainly a reason to celebrate. Abe vaguely remembered the Landow's only daughter from Hogwarts. She had been in the same year as Albus, and he thought she had even been Prefect at one point. But he knew little of her, she had been a Slytherin, and he hadn’t wanted to do anything with snakes.  
Anyway, everyone now, was openly wondering who would be lucky enough to receive the golden invitations for their Ball, and who wouldn't.

____

He was completely indifferent to it.

____

He busied himself with his goats, who in his absence had suffered from a severe lack of attention. Albus didn’t know how to take care of them just so, they were sensible animals and he tended to forget it. Unfortunately, their Aunt had forbidden him to take one in his bedroom to sleep with, in fact she didn’t want to see them in the house at all. She had been very clear on it, despite his objections. So he had to contempt himself with spending his days outside with them, and hoping it was enough to fulfill the void they endured each time he went back to Hogwarts.

But all in all, he was happy. He was felling as if he had found his family once again, with the structure and security only an adult could provide. He liked to enjoy the unperturbated way their days could be spent now, without having to worry about his sister’s changing moods. It was all refreshly easy.

____

Which must be why his peace was short lived.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliff, but hopefully I will keep the rhythm of one chapter per week.  
> See you soon! :D
> 
> Your kudos gave pets to Abe's goats, while your comments magically erase all worries


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you're having a good week :)  
> New chapter up!

It started because Aberforth couldn’t help but wonder where Grindelwald went this time.

(It was the first mistake, everyone knew that thinking of your enemy brought them up)

Aberforth wanted to remain optimistic, and believed that Grindelwald had vanished forever; but he was not blind, and had noticed the dark – _I remembered Grindelwald wore that when he Stupified me _– coat Albus had on him the morning after the Austrian’s visit.__ So he decided to be cautious.

____

But two days before Christmas, it came.

____

A cat appeared unexpectedly one morning, meowling lazily at the kitchen’s window.  
Ariana took one look at its big pleading eyes, its immaculate golden fur and faced to this adorable creature, broke. She let it in.

____

(It was the second mistake.)

____

The Cat took this one time invitation for a permanent one.

____

It followed Ariana often, let her made flowers crowns to grace its head, but for its petting, it sollicited only Albus, who kept his distance, much to The Cat’s chagrin.

____

It never initiated anything with Aberforth. Mostly, it sat on hight places and gazed down at him with a superior air. Once it hissed at him because he was on its way. He wanted to chase the pretentious animal, with a pointed instrument if possible, but Ariana loved it so he relented. Moreover, he was counting on Fawkes to take the matter in its beak. Both were fighting for Albus's attention, and loathed the other for trying to steal it. Like the ridiculous instance, where the Cat went to Albus’s lap and the bird to Albus’s shoulder, and the two of them fiercely glared at one other while his brother genially ignored them both.

The Cat, he knew because his room was next to Albus, had tried its luck at sleeping in his brother’s bedroom, only to be rebuffed. It led to pathetic meowls on its part. Aberforth rolled his eyes at its antics.

____

____

*  
December, Sunday 24th

____

“Do you think we can keep it?” Ariana questionned, mentionning The Cat.

____

The animal in question raised one ear in her direction. It was sprawled on the kitchen’s wood table, relaxed and slowly licking its claws while it stared straight at Aberforth. He was becoming half certain it was a demon cat.

____

The mood of this afternoon was rather studious. Ariana had been reading a book Honoria landed her about Herbology and every once in a while, she asked Albus -who was going through his mails -for precision. For his part, he was doing his homework, or trying to as The Cat’s gaze bored into him.

____

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Albus started before he could say something far less diplomatic (like: over my dead body), “It will only end up leaving you.” he absently concluded, without rising his eyes from the letter he was reading. But, The Cat froze and Albus must have somehow noticed it, because he quickly backpedaled. “I mean, a cat is an independent animal, and I don’t want you to be sad if it chooses to leave.”

____

Ariana agreed silently even though she looked dejected. Aberforth seized The Cat.

____

_It couldn’t be… _No, surely it was not…__

______ _ _

“I received a letter from Elphias.” Albus told her, “He said he will come back in England for the holliday. I hope he can visit us soon!” The Cat hissed, Ariana blushed faintly. Aberforth narrowed his eyes at her. “And,” his brother leaned over Ariana in a staged conspiration, as if he was sharing a secret with her, “I also had a letter from Mirrah Landow.”

______ _ _

Ariana’s whole face light up in interest, her previous disappointment forgotten. “The Landow’s heir wrote to you?!” she breathed. “Have you been invited to their Ball? Tell me, tell me!” She prompted, so excited that she was almost jumping in her seat.

Albus laughed a little at her childish behaviour. “I have.” he confirmed. “In fact, I have three invitations in my letter.” He showed her three gold invitation card. They sparkled in the afternoon’s light. Ariana’s breath caught in her throat when she saw them.

______ _ _

“Why does she send you three cards?” He asked.

Albus seemed to have expected his question. “Well, because there’s one for you,” The Cat followed with its eyes the golden paper, as Albus disposed it on Aberforth’s homework. He regarded it blankly. “And another for you,” Ariana’s eyes were wide as he gave hers. She didn’t seem to dare breathing again. “And the last for me. You can come with a plus one, Mirrah had precised it on her letter.”

______ _ _

“How.” he took the beautiful paper a bit incredulous, “How did you get three invitations when the entire wizarding society is battling itself for one?” The Cat approached him to take a look at the card. He batted it away.

______ _ _

“I asked Mirrah.” He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

______ _ _

“You asked?” The Cat’s claws dug in his homework papers in warning. “And she said yes? Just like that?” He frantically tried to take them back, but The Cat’s grip on them was good. He heard the paper crack in protest.

______ _ _

“Yes.” Albus replied, sounding amused, “The fact that I’m her friend helped, I’m sure.”

______ _ _

“Since when?” He interrogated distractedly, his focus on the feline creature. He glared at it, willing it to let go.

______ _ _

“I’ve got to know her better when we were both Prefects at Hogwarts.”

______ _ _

“But she was Slytherin.” Griffindors and Slytherins were never friends, it was an unspoken rule. Trust Albus to ignore it.

______ _ _

“Don’t be prejudiced,” he personnaly believed _they were _, “She’s smart and very talented in Charms. Cunning too.”__

________ _ _ _ _

_“She’s a Slytherin.” _He insisted with feeling. The Cat didn’t move. His papers were tearing more and more by the minute.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“In fact, the cards themselves are charmed to portkey us next week to the place where they host the party. Isn’t brillant? And it will only activate at the right time too. It must be a most complicated Charm coupled with a Tempus of sort…” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

His voice took a pecular note that Abe recognized well. They lost Albus to sciences again.  
He humphed and threw his gold paper at The Cat. It let go of his parchments. I am not fooled, he thought as he regarded the animal took in the invitation card.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can really go?” Ariana timid voice interceded in his brother’s reflexion.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes.” Albus gently confirmed.

She whooped in joy, before stopping abruptly. “Wait, what am I going to wear?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

*  
Later that night, he found The Cat in his room. It was sitting on his bed, as if waiting for him, next to a little box.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He raised an eyebrow. “What now?” he flatly asked. His door closed suddently, making him jump. Then, a white misty cloud began to encircle The Cat. “I knew you were a demon.” He muttered, his back against his door. The doorknob dug painfully into his back, but there were no way he was going anywhere near that.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soon, where The Cat had been put, was now standing in its place a very loathed and very naked man. Aberforth screamed in horror. He covered his eyes in a haste in order to escape this terrible vision. _Too much skin! _He felt his stomach clench. He was sure that he was going to be ill.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I Conjured some clothes. I’m presentable now.” he swore he could hear Grindelwald's grin, “There’s no need to howler like an offenced virgin. I thought you knew the cat was me?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aberforth felt _very _offenced. “There’s knowing and seeing. Merlin, my eyes will never be the same.” He lamented.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He removed, with much apprehension, his hands from his face. Presentable only meant that he now wore high boots, pants, and an unbuttoned shirt. It was not enough at all!

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you doing here?” he hissed each syllabe. Why couldn't he die? He whined internally. “You’re an Animagus, unregistered I bet, a cat menace –”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“As much as it pains me,” he cut him off, “I need you to help me.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He truly seemed to be repulsed by the concept. Aberforth smirked. So, Christmas had come early this year. “Screw you.” He sing-songed.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s for Albus.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t give a damn.” He continued on the same tone. Tune?

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I sent him a letter.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I couldn’t care less.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I told him I was back at my Tante.” Grindelwald continued, “She said that I needed to give him space, but it’s been a week.” He let himself fall on Abe’s bed dramatically.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Patience is a virtue, they said.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s literally next door.” he breathed. “So I decide to investigate.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“As a cat. Let’s not forget that part.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, and clearly he must know about it too, I mean you found out, and you're far more limited.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Remind me why I’m listening to you again?” He wondered out loud. What a prick.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So the most sensible conclusion,” he ignored him completely, “Is that he’s ignoring me to punish me.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I wonder why.” he drawled, not even faking sympathy. “Wait, I don’t.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grindelwald did leave Albus behind, his best accomplissement in his eyes, but he could understand how his brother would differ.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m trying to atone.” He glowered at him from the bed.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why are you telling me all of this? I’m not your counsellor!” he shouted. “Find someone else to bother!”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I need your help, I already told you.” he rolled his eyes, and sat back. He crossed one leg over another as if preparing himself for a negociation. “I need you to give this,” he took the little box in his hands, “To Albus tomorrow. I can’t because I’m giving him space.” he gritted in annoyance, “And my Tante insisted that we celebrate Christmas together tomorrow morning. And yours is busying herself downstairs, so I can’t leave my gift here.” he furrowed his brows. “She put a tree in the middle of the living room. That’s… unusual.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s a Muggle's tradition.” he generously explained. “And I’m not helping you.” he reinterred. “I’m not your owl.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My owl is too young, she’s still practicing her deliveries. Otherwise she would have done it.” he said, “And tomorrow my Tante’s owl will be too busy. It, unfortunately, only leaves you.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So glad to come after the birds.” He voiced sarcastic.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I will refrain myself from changing your goats into chicken if you help me.” so this was a negociation after all. Aberforth gaped in outrage. “Vomit green colored chicken.” he precised. “ _Everywhere. _”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Give me that!” Grindelwald smiled as he tended his gift. It was wrapped in a purple paper with golden stars. He grimaced at the taste. “And this is a one time occurrence, it will never happen again. We’ll never talk about it again.” He warned.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why would I want to?” He countered.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aberforth pocketed Albus’s gift. The length he would go for his goats! “I know, it’s a crazy concept,” he began, “But before you went all cat stalker, did you try to, just apologize?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Silence.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Say ‘I’m sorry’”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Silence.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I knew you were a psycho.” He was always so right, why did no one ever believe him?

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m not used to… offer apologies.” He admitted grundgingly.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No kidding. You’re so…” he gestured to all of him, “Pureblood. Arrogant. Unrepentant and generally ignorant of Muggle's culture.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m hardly ignorant. I often went to the non-wizarding world. I even name my owl after a Muggle ballet.” he informed him. “I just don’t spend the holydays with them.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re not denying the arrogant part.” He pointed, feeling provocative.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s not arrogance to say you know better when you do.” the impertinent git declared, “It’s merely a fact.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It totally is, but let’s move on. It’s not like it’s your worst tr-”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, Aberforth, did you see my book on alchim-”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus stopped himself, half inside his room, his hand on the door. He took in Aberforth, caught in the highlight face, and Grindelwald presence, in barely decent clothes remarkably well. His eyes darted back and forth and he blinked a lot, but he ultimately only said: “Oh dear.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Abe and Grindelwald both jumped into action at the same time.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Liebling, I can explain-”  
“Please, make him leave-”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their words overlapped and the result was an aggressive verbal cacophony.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus raised a hand to stop this assault. “I’m sorry, I should have knocked Aberforth, I hadn’t thought…” his eyes twinkled then, as if struck by an idea, “That you had company. Really Gellert, if you wanted to pursue my brother, you only had to say so.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aberforth spluttered, horrified by the notion.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grindelwald’s mouth hang open for a second, before he recovered. “As if I would! He’s _way _beneath me!”__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Abe was feeling insulted, Grindelwald was outraged, but Albus seemed unfazed. “I don’t need to know where you want him, Gellert.” He reprimanded without pity.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He chocked on air. As this rate, he was going to need to be Obliviated. “As if… _Never! _” He vowed.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus tsk’d him, and whispered a suspiscious: “Ah, young love" before he left and closed the door behind him. Leaving both men in his wake livid.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I knew he was punishing me.” Grindelwald whispered traumatised, “But he’s clearly punishing you as well.” he turned to him and glared. “What did you do?”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Me? _Nothing! _” But his mind conjured another picture.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__Like.  
The Barn Incident that happened last summer.  
Albus hadn’t said anything afterward, and Grindelwald clearly didn’t know about it or he would have hex him and not, almost politely, ask for help. But he knew that his brother’s silence didn’t mean this had been forgotten nor that he was forgiven. But could Albus really hold a grudge against something Aberforth almost done? Tonight the answer was proving to be a resonating yes.__

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“It’s all your fault anyway!” Aberforth accused the source of all his troubles.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

After that they argued a good part of the night, until Grindelwald lost patience and sent a Tripping hex at him that he barely dodged. He transformed back into a cat and left, by the window, but not before he reminded him of his promise to deliver Albus’s gift.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Aberforth, despite his earlier agreement, was not inclined to do it. It will, maybe, finally, get rid of Grindelwald once and for all. Grindelwald had already proved that he had no patience, and faced to Albus’s silent treatment, he will, hopefully, leave for good. It could work, especially since Albus was frustrated with the Austrian enough to ignore him in the first place. It was the perfect opportunity.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

And surely, Albus could not be angry enough with him, to let his precious goats Transfigured into horridious chicken?

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

*  
December, Monday 25th 

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

When breakfast came Abe was in a sour mood. Too little sleep and too much Grindelwald tended to do that to him. Of course, Albus was in one of his cheery phase when he made as if the world was full of wonders, his tiny bird still half aspleep next to him, and wrapped into one of his Griffindor socks, creating a ridiculous mass of red and yellow.

____

He dug in his pancake with more force than necessary.  


____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Ariana eyed him worriedly. “Is something wrong Abe?” She asked.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“No.” He said, grumpy.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Honoria lifted an elegant eyebrow. “You do seem very… tempered this morning.” She remarked.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Tempered still, brother?” Albus joined the conversation, and Abe immediatly knew the morning was going from bad to worse, “I thought you and Gellert had spent all your energy together last night.” He said with the most innoncent expression.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Aberforth blushed (from anger!) at this.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He was brutally reminded of a seven years old Albus reading a book, an old copy of The Tale of the Three Brothers.  
Aberforth had made fun of him for believing such fairytale to be true. His six years old self had deemed his brother to be stupidly childish and naive.  
Their argument had gone out of hands, his fault he had to recognize, since he was always the one to resort to physical actions, while Albus could argue for hours without raising his voice.  
Abe had ripped the book from his brother’s hands in a harsh movement. It landed hard, and all wrong, the fragile cover ripping in the middle when it hit the ground. It had looked miserable on their wooden floor. Albus had chocked back a sob, as he took in the state of his beloved book, before his eyes had settled on him, vibrating between anger and sorrow, the air around him creaking with magic. He did what was sensible at the time, he ran to his parents, screaming.  
Two months later, and for no apparent reason, his hair had turned into an interesting shade of green. It lasted an impressive three weeks during which his brother gently suggested crazier and crazier remedy that their parents tried out of worry.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Every one of them._

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

This was somehow, the same thing.

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Aberforth would just had to endure, unless, he apologized, but for all his speech about it to Grindelwald, he wouldn’t know what to say, or where to start. Mostly he would be fine never talking about it, but it seemed Albus strongly disagreed.

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Gellert is back?” Ariana beamed.

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Who is this Gellert?” their Aunt inquired, “And what was he doing in your bedroom this late?” She turned disapproving eyes to him. He hated Albus sometimes.

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Gellert Grindelwald is the nephew of Madam Bathilda Bagshot, our neighbour.” Ariana explained proudly, “She’s a very famous author, you must have read some of her books?”

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

It was their Aunt’s turn to beam. Aberforth felt a nasty headache coming. Was he the only sensible Dumbledore here?

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Of course dear! I didn’t know she lived so near! How wonderful!” she almost squealed, “I cannot wait to meet her!”

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Perhaps, Aberforth can introduce the two of you.” Albus casually suggested, “Since he’s such friend with her nephew.” Aberforth made a disgusted face at the word ‘friend’. “I often visit her on Mondays for the tea, but I’m afraid my schedule can’t afford it today and I didn’t have the time to cancel. If you go, she won’t have prepared everything for naught.”

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Aberforth grimaced at this manipulative display. Albus didn’t have a hint of loyalty in him.  
Ariana and Honoria both lightened up.

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Oh that would be so lovely! But are you sure you don’t want to come Albus?”

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He nodded, smiling peacefully. His nefarious plan was working after all, he thought acidely. “I’m sure. Please go and enjoy yourselves.”

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

No one asked if _he _wanted to go. The unfairness of it all.__

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Oh Abe, did you see the cat? It was not here this morning.” Ariana wondered as she leaned over him.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He saw Albus hide a smile behind his too sweet cup of tea.The traitor.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Then it’s decided.” Honoria clapped her hands together and the tea-pot Leviated to serve her, “We’ll visit them this afternoon, but first,” she took a sip of her tea, “It’s time to open your presents, children.”

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

*  
“Ah. Nice clothes. Huh.”

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“You deseperatly need it." Honoria told him absently as she showed Ariana how to take care of her special gift, “If you want to have a date to accompagny you to the Ball, you need to put more thoughts in how you dress.”

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Aberforth examined the smooth fabric. The robe was in a rich ruby colour, which could either go terribly wrong or perfectly right with hair. He honestly didn’t see when he was supposed to wear such outfit, with the sole exception of parties, where he was usually not invited.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Oh books. How… surprising.” Albus sighed next to him, his opened packtages showing off volumes and volumes of thick books. Fawkes was already nipping at the cover of one of them.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Don’t complain." he whispered to him, “You could have a Singing Fern like Ari did.” they both looked at the thriving leaves happily humming off-key along their sister. Fawkes chirped along the plant. They cringed in unison. “We both know this thing never shut up.”

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Hum. You’re right.” Albus acknowledged. “And you did have grass after all.” He pointed at the round box full of freshly cut green grass.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“It’s completely different!” he defended, “Magical grass is useful, it stayed green all year once you plant it. My goats eat grass, grass is awsom-“

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I know,” he interruped his requiem to grass. “It was why I choosed it.” He smiled patiently and his eyes twinkled. ‘Got you’ they seem to convey.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Aberforth muttered a reply.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Yes?” His brother asked, expectant.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Thank you, it was thoughtful.” He grumbled, embarassed.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Albus beamed, pleased. “You’re welcome.”

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Aberforth looked down at his brother’s gift – he already knew where he was going to plant it and couldn’t wait for his goats to try it – and felt a tiny bit guilty.  
Grindelwald’s gift for Albus, that he swore last night to burn before he carelessly threw it in one of his desk drawer, hang heavely on his consciousness. He didn’t even get something for Albus.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He closed his eyes in defeat, unbelieving what he was about to do. “There’s another gift for you.” he told Albus who watched him with curiosity. “I… huh. Left it upstairs. Wait here.”

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He quickly went to his bedroom.  
When he came back, Ariana and Honoria were busy trying to make two Singing Fern interact and hum in synch. Albus hadn’t moved.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Here.” He gave him the little box wrapped in fancy paper as if it burnt.

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Albus’s eyes widened. “Where did you find this kind of gift wrap?”

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Ah, the delicate part. ___

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“It’s from The Cat, you will have to ask it.” he deadpanned. He still have to endure an afternoon with Grindelwald for company thanks to Albus after all. “They celebrate Christmas too, apparently.”

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Truly?” he ignored his jibes. His brother breathed before composing himself. His fingers closed around the box. “Then I will open it later.” he fiddled with it. “Is there something else you want to tell me?” He bored his eyes into his, with so much intent that Abe wondered if he was diving in his mind with Legilimency.

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Aberforth had never bothered much with Occlumency, to be trustful he had little to hide to begin with, coupled with the fact that he liked to make his position known, he hadn’t seen the appeal. Now he was reconsidering.  
Albus was presenting him with the perfect opening for them to talk about The Barn Incident, a white flag of sort. All he had to do was take it. Explain. Apologize the way he described to Grindelwald last night.

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

His mind drew a blank. “No?” He hesitantly offered.

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Albus’s gaze tore away, and he felt as if he failed something and that an exit's door had just been closed. Albus smiled at him. It appeared as forced as it was fake. “Not even about you and Gellert?” his brother teased to light the serious mood, “You two became so close, you’re even doing services for one other now. You’re such friends.”

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“See if I ever do anything for you again.” He darkly promised.

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Friends? Him and Grindelwald? He would rather be changed into a green vomit chicken than to be the git’s friend.  
He was not mental.

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Then, I wish you a good afternoon, brother.”

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Albus whistled as he went.

____


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but it's a long chapter so it should make up for it ;)

The three of them went to Madam Bagshot’s house.

Aunt Honoria had styled her firey hair to fall into elegant waves on her shoulders, and she had chosen a dark blue dress to go under her silver coat.  
Ariana had – against all common sense - happily let Albus Transfigure one of her dress into, to Abe’s opinion, a white fluffy nightmare with blue ribbons. Honoria had then tied Ari’s hair with more ribbons, before finalising her dressing up by giving her two sprig of lavander to pin on her coat. Ariana had been delighted, always ecstatic when surrounded by flowers.  
Finally, his Aunt insisted for him to wear the ‘dashing new robe’ she gifted him.  
The result was that they were completely overdressed for this kind of visit, but faced with such enthusiasm he didn’t have in him to discourage them. Even if he would have rather spent the afternoon with his goats, the poor things were going to be melancholic, than to dress up for the tea. The small mercy was that his Aunt choosed his outfit well; the colour and the cut flattering on him. He was half on his mind to let Honoria shopped his clothes for the Ball as well.

Madam Bagshot’s house came into view. It was an homey cottage. The recent drop in temperature and weather had covered the roof with a fine layer of snow. He knocked, a tad shy, on her heavy wooden door. She had hung a brown and red crown of vegetals in decoration, along little golden bells. It was a strange choice, but it remained lovely.  


Madam Bagshot opened her door, and appeared in an impeccable attire, a white apron tied around her wraist and curiosity written on her feature. “Aberforth,” she noticed him first, “And Ariana! What a surprise!” she turned to his Aunt, “And you must be Honoria Dumbledore. Gellert told me so many nice thing about you! I’m very happy to finally meet you.” Abe almost snorted at this. Of course he did, the feline stalker.

“Truly?” Honoria was frowning, sceptical, “But I don’t think I even met him… “ She trailed confused. If only she knew…

“Oh, I’m so rude.” Madam Bagshot changed subject quickly, “Let’s move this inside, you must be freezing out there. A cup of tea will warm you, and I just finished to make some scones and biscuits, your timing is perfect.” She laughed.

She ushered them inside, took their heavy coats, and led them into her living room. It was warm there, with a fire heating the place and its yellow ochre walls. They dispersed themselves between her two confy couch, both facing the others and separated by a low dark wood table. Madam Bagshot went to the kitchen in search of the biscuits, and came back Leviating them and a fuming tea-pot. She clearly left her apron in the kitchen, revealing a pale green dress with a laced brown belt.  
She was beginning to serve the tea when her nephew joined them. His steps flatered when he saw them, surprise evident on his face.  


Ariana beamed, “Gellert you’re back!” she went to hug him, “I’m so glad! We missed you a lot, you know.” or not, Aberforth thought. He tried a biscuits. They were good. He hummed, pleased. “You didn’t even say goodbye.” she gently chided him, Grindelwald had the grace to look guilty, “Where have you been?” She asked intrigued and excited. She liked to hear travels stories, longing to go herself on one. She was very much like Albus on this.

“In Europe.” he smiled at her, “I bought a present for you.”

Grindelwald told her to wait there while he disappeared somewhere in the house. He quickly came back, with a little wood box, sculpted with vines leaves. He tended it to her. Ariana’s blue eyes lighted up, and she delicately took the box, before opening it. It revealed a beautiful brooch, representating a chamomile flower.  
Aberforth glared at it on principle. It was bad enough that Albus was blinded by affection, but did Ariana had to appreciate him too? No and yet she did. I’m the only sane persone here, he mused as his sister giggled in delight and reached for Grindelwald again. He got another hug.

Meanwhile, Madam Bagshot and his Aunt, after recognizing the other as a Woman of Science, animatly spoke about their former travels and current studies. They gently ignored their teenage shenanigans. Ariana and Grindelwald sat next to each other, and seemed so comfy exchanging stories together that Aberforth felt a headache coming. His left eyes twitched. He sipped his tea in the general indifference of the others persons in the room.

At some point Ariana spoke to Grindelwald about the Ball. “Oh, you know, I can come with someone,” she started excited, and Aberforth suddently stopped mid- air, scone in hand, “Would you like to -”

He grabbed her before she could finish her unfortunate sentence and dragged her into the corridor. He ignored the surprised looks the adults gave him as they passed them by.

“Abe!” She cried, surprised and annoyed at the time.

“Nope.” he told her firmly. “You’re not inviting him as your plus one, nope, nope.”

She got out of his grip and regarded him unimpressed. “And why not?” she countered, “He’s our friend. And Albus said I could go with whoever I wanted.” She challenged.

“Alright, first Albus is the last relatable person when it came to people.” he pointed the obvious to her, “And second, Grindelwald’s not our friend.”

“I thought you two were friends now.” She half frown, half sighed.

“Absolutely not! It’s just a dirty rumor.” Or Albus’s fault, that worked too.

She narrowed her eyes, calculating, and crossed her arms. “So you don’t want me to go to the Ball with Gellert, even though he had always been perfectly nice with us and proved it, again, by giving me a present.” She resumed.

“Yes.” he said with feeling. “I’m so glad you understand.” He nodded gratefully at her. This was why she was his favorite.

“I’m glad too.” she smiled sweetly, “Because now, you either going to let me finish what you so rudely interruped,” she paused, “Or, invite him yourself before I can, since you’re so against him going with me.”

He hiccuped, his lung suddently refusing air. He coughed, his eyes watered. “What?!” Even his voice was strangled.

“You heard me.” She shrugged.

“Since when did you become so manipulative?” he gaped, “I bet it’s Albus’s fault-”

“Abe! Will you stop with that!” she hissed harshly. She casted furtive looks at the living room where the other were, before taking him by the arm and into the kitchen. “You can’t just accuse Albus everytime something doesn’t please you.” she continued, “He took care of me when you were at Hogwarts. And he did it well.” She stressed.

“I didn’t –“

“You totally did. All the time.” her eyes shined in disappointment, “You’re only using Gellert as an excuse now.”

“I don’t.” he stated, “I just loathe Grindelwald very much.”

She sighed tiredly. “He’s very important to Albus.” she softly said, “ Can you make an effort?” She asked.

“I've already made plenty of effort!” He defended.

“Well,” she considered him and pursed her lips. “Then it shouldn’t be asking too much of you to let me go with him. Unlike you, I actually like him.”

“You can’t!” He seethed.

“Your choice.” She shrugged unconcerned as she made her way back to the living.

Merlin! He cursed before following her.

*  
This was how he invited Grindelwald – as this rate he should call him Gellert – to the Ball as his plus one, in front of the shocked face of Madam Bagshot, the surprised one of his Aunt, and the vaguely amused one of Gellert’s. Ariana just seemed content to pretend she had nothing to do with this.  
Gellert accepted. (Of course he did, Aberforth was offering him the occasion to be with Albus for a whole evening without having to change into a cat and to annoy him at the same time.)

On their way back home, Honoria, connected the dots of ‘Gellert was in his room last night’ and ‘him inviting Gellert’, and came to the wrong conclusion. She told him, quite seriously, that it was okay if he was attracted to men, for even if it was illegal, she was not prejudicied and would be supportive.

He rarely felt that mortified.

When Albus learned of it, he laughed and laughed. This one was all on him, and they both knew it.  
That night, he slept with one of his goats. Screw the rules, he needed confort.

*  
December, Thursday 28th

“Alright, it’s easy. Remember, it’s one step back, one step forward. Like this.” Gellert demonstrated, his back straight, in an imitation of a dance along an invicible partner. “You see?”

Ariana, gaze focused on Gellert’s feet, and lips pursed in concentration, nodded sharply.  
They had taken over Madam Bagshot’s large dining room, shoved some of her furnitures aside, to create a provisional dance floor. During that fateful day when he invited Gellert (he shivered), Ariana admitted, sheepishly, that she didn’t know how to dance.  
Madam Bagshot had leaped to point out that Gellert was a confirmed dancer. Apparently, one didn’t grow up in Vienna without learning how to waltz. She offered them his help and went as far as to give them a room to practise. This was awfully nice of her, and a good distraction, because he was going to a party with Gellert. This was worse than the time his hair had turned green. He was never going to be able to forget the inevitable traumatism.  
Albus, because his sweet exterior hid an evil mastermind, had urged Aberforth to assist Ariana with her dancing lessons (“do you really want to leave Ariana alone with him?”), in fact, he said that he would join them today, with Elphias. So they were at Madam Bagshot’s (she must be somewhere in the house working on her next book). He could hear Albus and Elphias discussing lively nearby, searching into Madam Bagshot’s bookselves, while he was seated in one colourful armchair (a weird blue thing with white dots) and currently trying not to hex someone (Gellert, definitly Gellert). Ariana was in another armchair near him. It was her third lesson, and honestly her progress were not… visible yet.

“Now,” Gellert extended his hand, “Shall we dance?”

Ariana was hesitating. “But I’m only going to step on your toes.” She fiddled nervously with her fingers. If only, he mused. Though, it was true that yesterday she had stepped on his toes so well. He had been very proud.

“Don’t worry, you’re not going to hurt me.” he soothed her, “And we’re in socks.” He reminded her.

They were. Gellert had realised quickly that she was less likely to do him damage in socks, rather than in her little shoes. Ariana looked down at her white socked feet, he watched her wriggling her toes before she agreed. She stood and took his outstretched hand. He placed his left in her right one. He was a good head taller than her, so when she put her free hand on his shoulder, it seemed impossibly high for her. Gellert closed his remaining hand around her waist.  
Aberforth gritted his teeth. Off off!

They tried without music at first, as they did the others two days too, so Ari could assimilate the movements. She was eyeing her feet, her face becoming more and more betrayed and apologic each time she crushed Gellert’s toes. (He kept score, and cheered like a Quidditch match. Ari was wining, 6 to 2, Gellert managed to evade her two times.)  
But this time, after she warmed up a bit, Gellert decided to try with music.

“’The Waltz of the Flowers’, by Tchaikovsky.” Gellert said as he released her to activate Bagshot’s gramophone, a fairly recent German Muggle invention. Turned out, Madam Bagshot was as much of a music amateur as her nephew. “It’s fast becoming a classic.” He told her in a smile and took her hands again.

They tried once more, but Ariana ramained stiff and clumsy. (The score was 10 to 3, advantage to Ari.)

“Oh!” (score: 11 to 3) “I’m so sorry!” she cried and broke their dance. She sat back loudly to the armchair, an awful yellowish thing, and hid her face behind her hand, as if it could make her disappear. “I’m terrible!”

“Maybe it’s just Gellert who’s a terrible teacher.” He suggested, quite reasonably. The Austrian sent him a dark warning look as he stopped the disc for now.

“I don’t think so.” Albus interceded, the music must have lured him out of his conversation and into the room. Gellert preened at the compliment, Aberforth made a face at him. “But dancing is a question of partner.” he hummed, thoughful, “Maybe you hadn’t found the right one.” he quietly mused, his eyes setting backward where Elphias was reading still, before he looked at Ariana. He smiled, deviously. Aberforth prepared himself for the next blow. “Elphias.” he called his best friend who turned his attention to him, “I just remember how much of a skilled dancer you are.” He praised easily. Elphias ducked his head in embarrassment, his caramel skin flushing.

“How do you know that.” Gellert mumbled between a clenched jaw, so low that Aberforth barely heard him. He doubted anyone else caught it.

“Ah. I don’t know… I mean, I’m not that good…” Elphias stammered.

Albus gave him a disarming look. Aberforth sighed. Elphias stood no chance, even he sometimes got fooled by it.

__“I’m sure you will be perfect.” He assured. Aberforth hoped he wouldn’t be. Elphias tended to be annoyingly perfect enough, with his smart mind, his black short hair coiffed neatly and curling at the end, and his advantagious physical. He didn’t need to know how to dance, on top of this._ _

__“Ah. Huh. Okay then?”_ _

__Albus took Elphias’s flimsy answer along with his arm and guided him in the center of the room. Gellert glowered at poor Elphias, who gulped when he caught the animosity directed at him. Aberforth narrowed his eyes, absolutely not liking where it was going either. Albus left Elphias to grab Ariana, she came willingly, but then, realisation drew on her as she was placed in front of Elphias, and she blushed furiously._ _

__“Now,” he told them, “Elphias is very good at waltzing and he still has his shoes on.” Albus pointed at Elphias’s brown boots. “So if you step on him, he won’t feel a thing.” he soothed Ariana’s principal concern, “And Ariana is light anyway, I doubt she can crush you.” he told Elphias with a smile. “Gellert, music please!” He demanded, exuberant._ _

__Gellert obliged as Albus left the couple – who watched his retreat in various degree of panic – to sit on Ariana’s vacant seat.  
The music resonated again. Elphias’s eyes darted from right to left and he shifted on his feet, indecisive and uncomfortable. He offered his hand to Ariana. She lifted big eyes to him. Her hand brushed his, a light gesture, before it settled on his grip. They began to dance, timidly at first, then they gained confidence at Ari’s lack of crushing foot. Their movements won in fluidity and became more steady as they turned along the symphony, and less mechanical. Elphias was a good dancer, he had to agree, his steps were as light and knowning as Gellert, but he was a bit smaller, less intimidating for Ariana who wasn’t at such a heigh disadvantage anymore. Soon, they both seemed to forget their earlier embarrassment and started to enjoy themselves. They shared ushered words, and smiles.  
It was nothing like with Gellert. The forementionned nuissance, was leaning next to Abe’s armchair._ _

__“He’s good.” He remarked, intrigued and annoyed at the same time it seemed._ _

__“Can’t you let people blissfully alone?” He asked his brother in a pleading tone._ _

__“But they dance so well together.” Albus didn’t even gaze at him, choosing to admire his matchmaking._ _

__“Did you see, did you see?” Ariana fired rapidly as she made a pause in their dance, calling for their attention from the center of the room._ _

__“Yes.” He said, irritated._ _

__“You’re both lovely.” Albus complimented._ _

__Gellert merely gave a flat, unimpressed look at her partner, who laughed nervously.  
__

____

__Ariana’s pleased expression turned shy faster than the wind. She casted her eyes down, finding the floor fascinating. “Say, Elphias…” her hands played with the blue fabric of her dress, “Would you… Huh. Accept? To come with me. Sunday. At the New Year’s Ball?”_ _

____

__She didn’t raise her head as if preparing herself for rejection. Aberforth’s mouth dropped open. Wait… What?! His brain had a hard time trying to grasp reality.  
__

____

____

____

__Elphias became as red as the Griffindor’s emblem, an exploit. He scratched his neck. “I… Yes. I would like too. I mean accompagny you. Sunday.” He was so articulate. Finally a flaw._ _

____

____

____

__Ariana lifted her head, and they beamed at each other.  
Wait, wait. Did he just say yes?  
No way.  
This couldn’t be happening. He didn’t ask Gellert to be his plus one to save her from his (obvious) bad influence, just so she could invite Elphias instead!  
Aberforth took one deep breath, intending to loudly insert his objections, and opened his mouth only to have two hands slapping on it._ _

____

____

____

__“Mumf!” He managed, censured by both Albus and Gellert, each having one of their hand clapped on his mouth. Gellert’s white eye gleamed in warning. Shut up, it said. He glared and tried to get free by using his hands, but he was restrained easily. The wood of the armrest wrapped around his forarms, almost delicatly, like vines, and effectively kept him in place. They hadn’t even use their wands._ _

____

____

____

__“Why don’t you go practice some more?” Albus suggered hastly, as Aberforth wrestled._ _

____

____

____

__“What are you doing?” She regarded the three of them puzzled. Elphias tilted his head in interrogation._ _

____

____

____

__“It’s a new game.” Deadpanned Gellert._ _

____

____

____

__“Mf!” He expressed his view on it._ _

____

____

____

__“Don’t worry about us, go have fun.” Albus hurried them away._ _

____

____

____

__They only liberated him after Ariana and Elphias started to dance again.  
He stomped on the hallway the minute he was free, feeling angrier than he had in a long time. He felt them hot on his heels, leaving the couple unaware and happy._ _

____

____

____

__“You’re both traitors.” he seethed, “You should have been a Slytherin, you sure know how to stab someone in the back.” He told his brother, betrayed._ _

____

____

____

__“Not these Houses matter again.” Gellert said, bored as he rolled his eyes. “You should let your sister live.”_ _

____

____

____

__“Elphias is a perfect gentleman.” Albus tried to reason him, “She’s safe with him.”_ _

____

____

____

__“You’re irresponsible.” he accused, “She’s a kid, she’s way too young to date -”_ _

____

____

____

__“She’s fifteen.” Gellert cut, “You keep trying to put her under a glass, like a fragile doll! She’s not a hopeless little girl anymore.”_ _

____

____

____

__He rounded on him, and jabbed him on the chest with his finger, dearly wishing he had something more threatening on him, “You don’t have a word to say about how I treat my sister, you arse-”_ _

____

____

____

__“Aberforth!” Albus grabbed his arm, and separated them. He shook him off sharply._ _

____

____

____

__“And you,” he spat at his brother, vibrating with anger, “Always defending him. But, of course you would.” his breathing was fast and loud, he couldn’t think of anything else past this. And it was awful, but so easy to give in his frustration so he added, “I wish I succeded that day in the old barn.”_ _

____

____

____

__Albus’s breath caught in his throat. He took a step back. His blue eyes, the same one’s that Ariana possessed, widened.  
It was the wrong thing to say, he knew immediately. He didn’t even really wanted it, he just panicked then. But now, his chest heaved with the familiar bitter resentment he often associated with his brother, because Albus always let Ariana in the care of other people who couldn’t protect her as well as him, but Albus never cared because he was selfish and –  
And Albus’s face was stricken, and he looked on the verge of tears.  
Shit._ _

____

____

____

__“What’s he talking about?” Gellert demanded, his accent thick._ _

____

____

____

__“Nothing.” Albus managed, before he turned, brisk and fast. He took the front door, and left without looking back. They watched him flee, before Gellert’s stormy eyes settled on him._ _

____

____

____

__“You realise, I will destroy you if you hurt him.” Gellert promised him evenly. “Do you think he will mourn for you?” He wondered. Gellert Summoned his boots and coat. He grabbed Albus’s winter coat too, his Griffindor’s scarf, before he left as well._ _

____

____

____

__I’m not sure, he thought._ _

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

__*  
“I knew you would be there.”_ _

____

____

____

__Albus turned at his voice, surprised it seemed at being caught staring at the Peverell’s tomb. There was a dense layer of snow covering the grey stones and the ground of the graveyard, it crackled under his feet. Albus shivered as the cold wind hit him, and he tsk’d him. He tended him his winter coat and the red and gold scarf. Albus took it, clearly grateful, and wrapped himself in it, rubbing his hands together to warm them._ _

____

____

____

__“It’s becoming an habit.” Albus pointed, “You, giving me a coat. At last I’m awake this time.” He added in a dry tone._ _

____

____

____

__He shrugged, not denying it. “You’re the idiot who’s gone without.”_ _

____

____

____

__Albus smiled, a fleeting thing. “I casted a Warming Charm, but it’s truly freezing today.”_ _

____

____

____

__“It’s winter.” he personnaly found it mild, “Since we’re speaking of idiot, what was your brother talking about?”_ _

____

____

____

__“I told you, it’s nothing.”_ _

____

____

____

__“Please,” he prompted, “It’s not, clearly or you wouldn’t have ran out. He mentionned the old barn…” he trailed, the detail had been nagging at him. “We often went there this summer.”  
  
When his Tante had been home and the Dumbledore too, the old barn had been a good compromise, a way of seeing each other and spending time together without alerting anyone. It was a place of privacy for them. Aberforth never came there, Albus had assured him over and over. Albus convinced his brother it was haunted when they were kids. Aberforth’s residual fear must still have hung to him, because he didn’t approach it.  
They made their blood pact there. It was upsetting to think of Aberforth coming to their hiding place.  
Albus seemed to catch his thoughts. Of course he did, Legilimency came naturally to him. __

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

__“He doesn’t know about our pact. I didn’t tell him, and he hadn’t guessed anything.”_ _

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

___That made him frown. It was true that Aberforth wasn’t very observant, but, “You told me your siblings knew about us, that they ‘figured it out’.” he quoted. “While I can believe it for your sister,” Ariana had spent a lifetime watching people pass her by, she was accostumed to notice changes in her environment. “I have a hard time imagining Aberforth looking away from his goats long enough to realize we were a bit too close to be just friend.” Albus bit his lower lip, his most obvious tell. “You lied.” He realised.___

__

____

__

______“Only out necessity.” he said as if it made it better, “He didn’t… take it well, exactly.” he settled for. “And you two had enough bad blood without adding more to it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______He narrowed his eyes, and stepped closer, folding his hands on his back, “Did it have anything to do with what he said?” he asked. Albus’s eyes evaded his, and he got his answer. “It did.” he whispered, the puzzle beginning to form a clear picture. “He found us in the barn.” Albus stilled. “He didn’t take it well, you said, so the question remains: what did he do?” He tilted his head and fixed Albus._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“If I tell you,” he began carefully, “And I insist on the if, you mustn’t do anything about it.” he instructed, dead serious, “I don’t want you to go duel with my brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“I would win.” he felt it was important for Albus to remember that he overpowered his brother, just in case it was a concern of his. Albus only gave him a fond but exaspered look. “Not that it matters.” He quickly added. Even though it did._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“I’m seriously considering the wisdom of telling you,” he said as he made his way out of the graveyard, “I need to see Elphias off first.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Gellert rolled his eyes, before he followed him. “Elphias again.” he huffed, and aggravated, stomped in the snow, crushing it. “Tell me, which one of your sibling took the partner you wanted? Ariana or Aberforth?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Albus laughed. “They sure raced me.” he seemed wistful, “I would have invited Elphias if Ari hadn’t.” he admitted, “But you… you would have been my first choice.” He blushed faintly, and tried to hide it into his scarf._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“Even though, you’re kind of mad at me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“Even though.” He confirmed in a mumble of wool._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Gellert felt a warm smile grace his lips. It was comforting to hear that Albus still held him into high regard, and not Elphias. That guy was smart, he guessed he had to be, to have Albus’s firendship. He was also the one Albus had planned to go with to travel the world before Gellert set foot into Godric's Hollow. He was an annoyance, one that stayed on Albus’s mind, a ‘what if’ that Gellert would like to erase._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“My hands are cold,” Albus said quietly, his cheeks turning as scarlet as his scarf._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Gellert barely contained his grin. He took one of his hand in his. Honestly, if Albus wanted him to hold him, he just had to ask. He was ridiculous sometimes. They continued to walk in companionable silence. Gellert could feel Albus’s gaze on him the entire time._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“Will you save me your last dance? Sunday, at the Ball?” Albus asked shyly, “I would like to talk to you about something then.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Gellert raised an eyebrow. “You can talk to me now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Albus shook his head. “I will rather tell you then.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“I could save you my first dance.” I would save all my dances for you, if you asked, he didn’t say. He feared it was painfully obvious anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“No, everyone is still sober during the first dances.” he smiled, before he added in a low voice, “People could talk if they saw the two of us dancing together. I don’t want to deal with gossip.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Albus’s lingering sadness was a hard thing to ignore. It annoyed him, this idea that they had to hide just because. One day, they would change it all, the magical's society needed to evolve if it wished to prosper. The world would have to bend, he was way past trying to be convenable for the sake of stupid old men.  
But for now, he could relent. This was for Albus, and Gellert was intrigued._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“Alright. That is if you don’t spill all your secrets to me before.” He smiled wide and assured._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Albus side-eyed him. “What make you think I will spill anything? If I told you about Aberforth, you will already be lucky.” his eyes narrowed, “What make you so confident?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Gellert smirked, charming and sharp, “Well,” he stopped and leaned to whisper in Albus’s ear, his cheek bushing his, almost a caress, almost a kiss. “I have sherbet lemons on me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Albus’s eyes widened. He stepped back to look at Gellert in shock. “No way. You’re bluffing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______He let go of Albus’s hand and smiled beatifically. “I’m not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Albus breathed. “You had sherbet lemons on you the whole time and didn’t say anything until now?!” he shouted the last part, outraged. He pouted as he extended his hand, palm up and waiting, “Gimme.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Gellert's smile turned smug. “No.” Albus’s eyes flashed. “I intend to use them to coax you into revealing all your secrets, you see.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“You’re using sherbet lemons to bargain.” he said disbelieving. “You’re using sherbet lemons against me.” He stressed, scandalised._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______“Come and get them if you can.” He winked at him before he took off suddenly, breaking into a sprint. He heard Albus said: "Serioulsy?!” before he took chase after him._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______Of course, he let him caught him, red faced and happy, his hands and arms surrounding him trying to find his favorite candies. He laughed when Gellert hold them just out of his reach, using the extra inch he had on Albus to his advantage. He let the sound washed over him, they had things they needed to discuss, he still owned Albus an apology at last, but for now, all he could think of was: I missed you terribly, Liebling._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you all had a good week-end :). As usual, thanks for all your comments, kudos and bookmarks, they really encouraged me :D

_Summer 1899 ___

__It had been a hot sunny morning, but the late afternoon was fast turning into a storm. The air was getting heavy with the promise of water, and mixed with the heat, Aberforth felt his shirt clinging to his skin._ _

__The sky rumbled, a low sound, and he cursed under his breath._ _

__Earlier today, the fence he made for his goats gave, a little flaw which unraveled the rest, and his goats took it for what it was: a permission to roam freely. He thought he had retrieved every one of them, but a rapid count had shown him that a little white baby goat, Blanchette, was nowhere to be seen.  
He huffed, she couldn’t have gone so far, he reasoned, but it had been three hours since he realised their fence was open, and one since he had let Ariana in Madam Bagshot’s care to track her down._ _

__Albus was, as usual, Merlin knew where, with Grindelwald, probably reading and being smart together._ _

__He grinded his teeth. He shouldn’t have to find someone to keep an eye on Ari, it was Albus’s job to see to it.  
The dark cloud gathered over him, and he accelerated his steps. _Where did she go? _  
Just when he was about to lose faith he spotted her, peacefully chewing on a tuft of grass near the old barn. He eyed the wood stucture distrustfully, he knew it wasn’t haunted (no thanks to Albus), but that didn’t mean he liked it. It was near abandonned, only some farmers still used it to stock cereals or haystacks.  
Blanchette must have sense him or the upcoming storm as the sky rumbled louder and became more menacing above them, for she decided to swiftly go inside. He clenched his jaw, hesitating. A crack of thunder convinced him that he would rather be inside than outside.  
He found Blanchette easely, she was masticating at some hay, hasardly left on the ground.___ _

____“Really?” he asked her, “I give you way better food than this.” He scolded her with his hands on his hips._ _ _ _

____She ignored him. He perked outside as the unmistakable sound of rain reached him._ _ _ _

____“And now it’s flooding.” He half acussed. She seemed unperturbed by his complains nor the weather.  
  
This was okay, he thought. Wind spirits didn’t exist, he forced himself to remember, and they didn’t take away those who trespassed into their home. _It was just a story that Albus had created to impress him. _  
He fidgeted though when cold air reached him.  
He closed the door, it didn’t really hold, just in case. It had nothing to do with Albus’s story. Aberforth was almost an adult, he didn’t believe in wind spirits anymore. And he was a Griffindor.___ _ _ _

_______He was not scared. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Still, the sooner he was out, the better. He sat on the side, near the big entrance, next to his goat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, I guess, we’re stuck here until it calmed down.” He explained to Blanchette. She stuffed herself with more hay, and he was about to tell her to slow it, when he heard a commotion on the other side of the barn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The other entrance was half open, and there, standing wet and laughing were Albus and _his amazing _friend Grindelwald. They were disheveled and out of breath as if they had run. They hadn’t noticed him, he could tell. He was kind of hidden where he was, the hay making a tall wall they couldn’t see through.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Remind me why we couldn’t use magic to protect us from the rain?” Grindelwald asked, he brushed his wet and ruffled hair back in a brisk movement. “We’re soaked.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There were Muggles. They would have seen us.” Grindelwald snorted at that. “Weren’t you the one who wanted to go swim into the lake anyway?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ve wanted to go _into _water, not to have it drop on me.” He precised with feeling.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Albus smiled and closed the imposing door. It squeaked, the wood old and pretty much useless, but Abe guessed it was still efficient against the wind, (not against the wind spirits, a part of his mind whispered) if one didn’t look too closely.  
Now, would be a good moment to make his presence known, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t want to endure Grindelwald’s company, maybe it was something else. (Grindelwald’s eyes following Albus’s, the lack of space between the two, Albus’s eyes following them back.)  
He didn’t say anything.  
They Conjured towels, and Albus took great joy to tousle Grindelwald’s golden lock between his. He laughed at Grindelwald’s pout, a melodic sound Abe rarely heard, and in retaliation the Austrian made a mess of his auburn’s hair. They were so childish, he thought with a roll of his eyes. Their clothes were still dripping, little drop of waters pearling on the floor. Suddenly, Albus’s whole body shivered. He shook his damp vest off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“There’s no need to stay into humid clothes.” Albus said, unbuttoning his shirt next, revealing a pendant hanging on a brown leather chain around his neck, and sat to take his shoes off. “We’re more likely to catch a cold than anything else in these.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Really?” Grindelwald raised an eyebrow, his tone was… mischievous. _This was weird _, Aberforth thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Albus blushed. “That… I didn’t mean it like that.” He stammered, embarrassed. Like what? Aberforth was a little lost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He eyed the strange necklace his brother wore. It was definitely new and weirdly hypnotic, making it hard to tear his gaze away from it. He was not sure he liked it. Chances were, it was Grindelwald who gifted it to Albus. It must, therefore, contain some dark magic. Aberforth was lucid after all: no one wore that much black clothes without being Dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sure.” Grindelwald drawled, amused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He undressed his vest and shirt too, all the while Albus’s cheeks stayed suspiciouly rosy. Could someone develop a fever so fast? He wondered. His brother’s eyes dropped to the floor, Abe could understand, he didn’t wish to see Grindelwald half naked either. Albus Conjured himself a blanket with a quick movement of his wand, a purple thing with golden stars. Aberforth pouted at his taste. _And he judged the dormitory’s curtain at Hogwarts ugly? _Those poor fabrics ended up in _flames _. It smelled like burned bread for a week inside their dormitory to the Griffindor’s common room. (During this period, many had developped a craving for toasts. _An accident, my arse.) _  
Albus envoloped himself into it. It looked soft. He seemed at home, sitting cross legged on the hay, with his blanket over his shoulders.  
Grindelwald sat, without surprise close (the Europeans got no sense of space), his hips and shoulders touching Albus’s. Unlike his brother, he seemed happy with the drop of temperature, Aberforth vaguely remembered hearing him complained about the summer’s heat. There was heat, though, in his eyes.  
_So creepy. _  
He brushed Albus’s hair, gently this time instead of playful. It was a very tender gesture. Aberforth blinked at it._________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m still cold.” His brother admitted softly. Aberforth frowned, Albus wasn’t even shivering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Grindelwald smiled, an honest smile, not the sneer he usually directed to Aberforth. It was terribly fond.  
  
Huh.  
What the hell?  
  
Grindelwald leant even closer, and _closer _, but Albus didn’t move, he lifted his chin, expectant and awaiting.  
Grindelwald kissed him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Grindelwald was kissing his brother. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Albus tilted his head, and his hands cradled Grindelwald’s cheeks, not rejecting the kiss, but deepening it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Aberforth went out of the barn. He took the door soundlessly and left his goat, Albus and Grindelwald, with no direction in mind, driven by the urge to be _away _.  
His mind was in a turmoil of emotion, a storm, a tempest, just like the weather.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Did Albus even realise the _risks _he was taking?  
No, of course not.  
For him it was probably another one of his eccentricities like wearing outrageous purple robes or feeding sweets to owls. But no one was going to find it amusing or adorable this time. They would apply labels to him -a deviant, a sodomite -before putting him in Azkaban and throwing the key. _Let him be Kissed, since he liked to be kissed. _  
Albus’s brillant mind would never tolerate this.  
Their family’s name would forever be tainted, a father who commited murder _was better _than a brother who subject himself to the irreparable, there would be only Ariana and him left and-_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He took a deep breath. He tried to at last. The cooling rain was not calming his racing thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________It was unthinkable, he decided. They desperately needed Albus. But one word, one suspicion reported to the Ministry, and their precarious stability crashed down.  
And Grindelwald, _the bastard _, would probably be far away by then.  
Albus couldn’t leave and Grindelwald couldn’t stay. He was always vibrating with energy, it was clear to Aberforth that he was only buying his time before he set off again. They all knew it, even Albus, he was sure.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He didn’t know how long he wandered, but the rain stopped, and he decided _the hell with this _, he was going to take Blanchette and go back home.  
They were still there, he noted as he approached them, cautious. They were laying fast asleep together, draped in Albus’s atrocious Conjured blanket. His brother’s head, _this stranger _, was pillowed on Grindelwald’s chest. Grindelwald’s arms were around him, a hand on his auburn’s hair, possessive. Albus’s eyes didn’t flutter, they moved peacefully behind his eyelids, _he was just there _, dreaming his life away. He spotted Albus’s wand within reach along Grindelwald’s.  
______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________________________  
A terrible, terrible, idea crossed his mind.  
  
He was not delusional enough to think he could win in a duel against Grindelwald. The annoying Austrian was quick and talented, much to his chagrin.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________But, Albus’s wand was within reach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He could use it, not to curse them, but… a simple Memory Charm would do.  
He crouched, his fingers brushed against the dark wood. It shuddered under his touch. A quick Obliviate, and Albus wouldn’t have to remember anything. Same for Grindelwald.  
Then they would be safe, ridden of Grindelwald forever and Albus wouldn’t be distracted by him anymore. He would have the time to take care of Ariana.  
Hyper aware of the two sleeping figures, they didn't move, they didn't wake, his fingers closed around Albus's wand. He drew it, pointed it to his brother’s head. His hands shook, his fingers felt clammy. He mustn’t screw it. Mind Charms tended to be tricky. It needed purpose and delicateness. He took a shaky breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He was doing it for their safety. He had to. Albus was too far gone. It was for his own good.  
His grip tightened, the wood under protested. It was cold to touch and unwelcome. Nothing like his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Obli-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________His brother’s wand _hissed _, an angry sound, before an invincible force hit him on his chest, and he was violently thrown backward.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Into the wall of hay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Blanchette tried to chew at his hair, now full of hay, but he shook his head out of her way. He stood up, a bit groggy by the fall. She looked unimpressed at him. He- Albus’s wand left his hand and flew back to his brother- froze. His very much awake brother.  
He took Blachette and freaking _fled _. But Albus's clear and wide gaze never left him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________*  
December, Friday 29th _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Now, Aberforth would be fine to stay in his little bubble of denial, and forget about the Barn Incident entirely, but he crossed a line yesterday with Albus about Ariana (he was still not happy and intended to sulk about it for quite some time). Also, he wondered if he should be worried of Gellert hexing him anytime soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________So, he cornered Albus in his bedroom after diner. He found him blissfully alone, Aberforth didn’t think he could stomach Gellert right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________The room was less messy than the last time he was in it, Albus had apparently cleaned it a bit. There was a pile of folded clothes on the bed, Albus must have been rummaging through his wardrobe to find a suitable attire for the Ball. He, himself, didn’t know what he was supposed to wear. The room smelled strangely of lemon, though a fast scan showed Aberforth that his brother had somehow found sherbet lemons and was busy mouthing on one. He was crouching next to his bed, looking down inside an open suitcase.  
Aberforth frowned but didn’t comment. Sometimes, it was better to not ask too much questions. And he was not here for that.  
When Albus looked up, he seemed astonished to see him there. Abe rarely came, he respected his brother’s mess. He closed the door and crossed his arms. He shifted on his feet. Albus watched him, nonplussed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“Yes?”  
“So…” They both said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Albus gave him an encouraging look. He sighed loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“So, I was kind of a moron back then…” He started, not precising when. It was all very relative after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“Oh?” Albus said, surprised, “When did that ever happen, I wonder.” His tone was dry and full of sacarms. His bird piped in agreement. He jumped in surprise, he hadn’t spotted it, half nesting inside a blue sock between Albus’s ink and a curious illustrated book on Paris on the desk, but still watching Aberforth with its untrusting gaze. Albus stood from his crouched position on the floor and came to sit on his desk’s chair. He petted Fawkes gently. Aberforth thought he was just encouraging the bird’s to talk back to him. Trust Albus to train his animal on how to be a smartass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He flattened his lips, “You don’t have to be an arse about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“I thought it was you who were?” Albus’s head tilted. He twirled his writing feather absently between his fingers and gave him a telling look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He massaged his temple, this was not going how he planned. “I’m trying to tell you that I’m sorry, genius.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________His brother considered this. “About what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He stared, blinked a few times. “You’re kidding right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“No.” he simply stated, “Are you apologizing for yesterday? Or for this summer? Come to think of it, you also never apologized for the book you destroyed when you were six...” He trailed, counting on his fingers each occurrence with his feather._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“Okay, stop. I get it.” he cut before Albus could list all his faults. Seriously. “I can’t believe you’re keeping count, but whatever.” indulgent, he waved the matter away, “So let’s say, I’m sorry, and apologizing for all of it.” he told him, feeling awkward and small. It was like being into the headmaster’s office, except he was being judged by a weird bird on a desk giving him a cross look. His brother seemed merely curious by the development. He added harsly, “And by Merlin, stop pushing Gellert to me. Do you have any idea what our Aunt thinks now?!” He gestured wildly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Albus bit his lower lips to keep his smile in check. So he knew. “But you made so much progress, you’re calling him _Gellert _now.” He cooed as he disposed his wrting feather next to his ink.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“Don’t push it.” he darkly threatened. “I’m not that sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Albus turned serious. “You should be.” he told him. “For this summer.” he precised, “You could have made such damage Aberforth.” He didn’t raise his voice. It was barely a reprimand. But Abe felt it all the same. Even worse, maybe. He guiltily shifted on his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“I know.” he admitted in a small voice. “I didn’t really mean to. I… overreacted.” He tried to explain. It sounded lame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“I hoped you did.” Albus said, voice low, “I hoped you didn’t mean it, you know.” his eyes seeked his open book. His hands drummed on his desk. “The alternative was that you hated me so much, you were ready to _erase _a crucial part of myself. I hoped you will say something, anything, but the weeks passed and you didn’t.” He petted Fawkes, who preened under his touch.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________“I…” he opened and closed his mouth several times, “I don’t hate you.” He poorly finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Albus smiled, fragile. “You do, sometimes. You hated me at Hogwarts too, when I was too skilled and attracted the attention of the professors. I could spot your anger at me easely. Legilimency is as much an advantage as a curse.” he explained, flatly. “You hated me when I was to take care of Ariana, you wanted to do it yourself. You hated me when you saw me with Gellert, every afternoon I spent with him this summer, instead of whatever you had decided I should do.” he said with a tone so resigned, it was hard to keep listening to it. Aberforth didn’t want to listen to this. Fawkes nipped at his brother’s fingers, without doubt sensing his melancholy. Albus looked down at the bird briefly. “But all of this is nothing. Excuses.” he waved them away, like they were unimportant. “What you really hate me for, is that I wasn’t with Ariana when the Muggles boys tormented her. You hate me _for that _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“I…” he searched his words. “I don’t know what to say.” He said honestly, after interminable seconds of silence. “I know it was not your fault.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“But you think I’m responsible netherless.” He insisted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“I did.” He admitted abashed. He lowered his eyes to the floor. The ground was suddently fascinating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Because Merlin knew, _he did _, even though rationally, Albus had only been as much of a child as Ari, Aberforth had always clung to the belief that Albus was stronger and smarter, he would have found a way to defend her, had he been present. He guessed, the fact that this sinlge accident unraveled the descend of their family had stung even more. Because their father had been put into prison until his last breath, and their mother had died with the same goal in mind: trying to fix as much as they could their only daughter. Albus on the other side, hadn’t made any visible sacrifice, he had shined all the same with his brillant magic and mind.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________But now he looked at his brother, really looked at him, he realized he had made his own sacrifices too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________He grew up bearing Aberforth misplaced anger, their mother’s impossible high expectations of him. He was incredibly smart so he ought to be the best, because their family’s name had to be restored somehow. Abe loved his mother, but Kendra had used Albus to upgrade their family statut, feeding his curiosity and his _need to know _excessively. It had started small at first. ‘Won’t you read this?’ ‘Don’t you want to try this?’. It had ended with Albus wining every rewards known in their school’s history.  
Aberforth was not even touching the general distrust of the others wizards families. He could only imagine how much shit Albus had suffered during his first year at Hogwarts from the others students. Before they learned better, of course. One didn’t mess with Albus without thorougly regretting it. When it was time for Aberforth to go to Hogwarts, sure people thought he would be as much as a genius as Albus, but no one ever gave him sneering looks or throw insults at his face.  
And Albus had been terribly lonely too. Difficult to approach. _Too bright _, some whispered. It had led to another form of distrust. So he hid, of course he did, under saccharine smiles, candies, a smooth exterior.  
_Look I’m not a threat _, he had conveyed, while shining like a beacon._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Locking up Albus at home had been like trying to contain a fire in a room full of oxigen, either the room burned down or the fire extincted itself after it consumed all the air it could inside the place. It was the fire who gave, Albus deep insatifaction had turned into deep sadness at some point. Aberforth had resented him a lot for this, thinking that taking care of Ari wasn’t such a burden.  
Then Albus met Gellert, a blazing mind colliding with another.  
And Albus had been happy. Aberforth had never seen Albus so taken by someone before. He feared it meant Albus really liked this pretentious idiot.  
And Aberforth had tried to erase it. He felt like an ungrateful brat, because Albus had won awards after awards making their names dissociated from ‘muder’ and ‘Azkaban’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________He took a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“I’m really sorry, you know,” he said gravely, “About this summer.” He managed to lift his eyes up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Albus bit his lower lip in indecision. He seemed to debate with himself for a long moment before he nodded. “Alright. I accept your apology.” He said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“Thanks.” Abe smiled, it sat awkwardly on him. “So no more Gellert thrown at me?” He wondered hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“May I remind you that you invited him yourself this Sunday?” Albus slipped, ever so helpful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“No.” he frowned and lost his smile. “This is going to be so humiliating.” He lamented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Albus sighed. “No one ask you to spend the whole evening with him. You only have to come with him. It can’t be that hard.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________A marvelous idea came to Aberforth. “Why don’t you, you know…” he made a vague hand gesture, completely lost on Albus, “Go with him? Instead of me. I hate him. You… Whatever him.” there were no realities in which he was saying the L-word out loud when talking about Gellert, “It all works out.” He finished his perfectly sound reasoning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Albus blinked at him for a beat of silence. Before a huge smile broke his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“No.” He told him with an unusual glee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Aberforth gaped, “Why?!” He exclamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“Because I want to watch the two of you trying to kill each other through looks alone while doing your best to appear collected and friendly.” he explained, a dreamy look crossing his face, “I can’t miss this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“This is why you have no friends.” Aberforth stated moodily. He could picture the scene easily too, it won’t be pretty. “Wait, what are you wearing?” He asked as he took note of Albus’s choice of socks. They seemed thick, maybe in wool, but mostly they were in a deep yellow punctuated with red little hats. It was a blatant lack of taste. Who even knitted that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________He smiled happily, “You like my socks?” He brightened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“No, they’re awful.” obviously, he didn’t add. “Where did you get… this?” He diplomatically asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Albus was unpertubed by his comment, “It’s Gellert who gifted me them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Abe made a face, “You mean the gift I passed along?” Albus acquiesced, “How come?” he asked aghast, “Ari had a lovely brooch and you got ugly socks?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“They’re not ugly.” Albus defended in a frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“I want to go blind just by looking at them. _It is _.” he insisted. “What did Gellert think you are? A house-elf?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________“No.” he laughed, “I found it was a thoughtful gift.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________“Your expectations are so low.” he shook his head, unbelieving, “Ari got the better deal. Honestly, if I knew it was for that, I wouldn’t have bothered.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________He was on his way to the door, leaving Albus with his socks - it was such a pity- when his brother said:  
“Ah and I told Gellert about what happened.” at Abe horrified look, he justified himself, “He had sherbet lemons! I can’t resist them.” He sighed in contentment and popped one into his mouth to prove it. “Don’t worry, he’s not going to curse you,” he reassured mouthing his candy, “Your goats, though…” He tapped his chin in wonder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________Abe was out and to his goats faster than he ever remembered going, his heart loud on his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________No, no, no!  
He stopped in his track by their fence.  
He grimaced, disgusted. They were awful green vomit chicken. He felt sick just by watching them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________“I’m going to murder him.” He whispered nauseated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________No, Sunday won’t be pretty at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ball! And a surprise character :D

December, Sunday 31st

Aberforth knocked to Madam’s Bagshot door at almost seven pm. He had tried to evade the issue as long as he could, but time was time, and they were about to go. Albus and Ariana had all but kicked Abe out. Elphias had already been there, and the invitations were about to activate.  
It was written ‘at seven sharp’ on the cards, and Abe mused that this kind of portkey was the perfect invention when you wanted to make sure that all your guests arrived on time.

Gellert opened, and flatly announced, “You’re late.”

“I’m on time.” He countered. Gellert let him inside as he put on his coat. Aberforth searched with a quick look for Madam Bagshot, but she must be gone already. His Aunt and her had organized themselves an evening ‘for adults’, which from what he had gathered included: a bar, singing, dancing, and a lot of alcohol. He didn’t need to know more than that.

Gellert’s gaze sweeped over him. “I must be deseperate.” Was all he said as he adjusted his clothes. He sighed audibly.

Aberforth breathed in and out, and counted to ten while he imagined stabbing him with a fork. Repeatedly. Surely there were forks available at the party?  
Gellert was just being dramatic. Aberforth was objectively handsome. Honoria had even helped him choose his clothes, a chocolate robe with gold embroidery. If anything, he should be the one complaining. Gellert dark trouser, vest and high collar were terribly Muggle. He had a golden pattern on his vest and pointed lace on his sleeves. There was an impressive number of button on his attire giving it a vaguely military look. His coat was positioned on one shoulder, covering only one side and falling asymmetrically. It was made of a strange fabric, a fluid thing that seemed almost transparent, but held a dark hue and golden veins.  
Moreover, he had no fashion lesson to take from someone who offered yellow and red socks.

“Can we go now?” He asked, wanting nothing more than for this to end. He got his card out and held it in his left hand. He was half on his mind to wave it, to emphasize his point.

Gellert smiled, a fake agreeable expression setting on his feature, “Of course, dear.”

“I’m going to kill you.” he promised in a low voice. “Don’t think I won’t get you back for my goats.” They were back to normal, thank Morgana. He had felt strangely seasick when he had fed them yesterday. He didn’t think he would have been able to watch them in this form a minute more. That reminded him of this summer, when Gellert had turned them into pigeons. They seemed to be his to-go when he was frustrated with Aberforth. He wondered if there was a scale of offence in Gellert’s mind that called for a specific goats transformation.

“If I had been the one catching you this summer, you would have been dead.” he said his eyes boring into him and with a tone so devoid of emotion, it made him shudder. “Then I wouldn’t have to endure this conversation.” he sighed again, probably at the missed orpportunity this time. “I can’t hurt you, for now, it’s regrettable.”

“I can tell.” He said, dry as the desert. Aberfoth did notice the ‘for now’ though. He wondered if he should start to be paranoid.

Gellert finished his last adjustment in the entrance’s mirror, then nodded, satisfied. “Well? Are you going to give me your arm?” he waved toward his left hand, “You invitation’s burning.”

Abe automaticaly recoiled, holding his hand away from him. It was merely making little sparks of lights. He glared at the Austrian.

“English is not my mother tongue. Sometimes I confound words.” His innoncence was not even a possibility, if he had to judge by the huge smirk he gave him. 

This was going to be a long, long evening, he thought as he massaged his temple.

“Just touch the card at the same time that I do, you psycho.”

They disappeared in a swirl of colours.

*  
The Landows had apparently decided to hold their Ball in a castle.  
  
A castle.  
  
So it seemed the rumors about the outrageous fortune of the Landows were true. It was… impressive.  
  
Two house-elves were standing at the gate of the propriety, welcoming each guests with a little bow. Abe feared they would never stand straight again, not with the mass of wizards and witches, dressed into their finest and perhaps most outrageous clothes, hurying themselves into the stoned path. It opened to a flush garden, _à la française _, with luminous flowers (clearly Charmed), blooming just under their eyes. There were immense trees on the edge of the alley, imposing and old, looking down at them with all the wisdom they gathered. As he made his way to the main entrance, (trying to lost Gellert in the crowd and finding Ariana and Albus was not an easy task), he realized that most of the castle foundations resided mostly on water. It seemed to float, with its three quarter disposed on the lake, like a boat which had docked here for the night. Its architecture was delicate to the eyes, not intrusive despite his height (he counted four floor). Its corners instead of being cutting and sharp, curled into little towers that reminded him of illustrations drawn into fairytales. He could make out some details, white stone carved into lace, embellishing the tall windows and the doors.__

__“Good eve, and welcome.” A house-elf greeted him. He had been so busy gawking that he hadn’t noticed he had arrived to the entrance._ _

__“Ah. Thank you.” He said absently, still quite taken by the decor._ _

__He stepped into the entrance hall, it was as majestic as the rest. Painted scenes were playing on the top of his head, moving as lively as most wizards’s paintings did. He feared he would stay all night staring at ceiling.  
He was brutally ripped from his reverie by a mean hit directed at his right ribs._ _

__“Ow!”_ _

__“If you want to lose me, stop gaping next time.” Gellert said, unapologetic to the blow he just gave him._ _

__“Why don’t you disappear?” He hissed, and patted his abused side._ _

__“You didn’t wish for it hard enough.” Gellert drawled. His coat flew as he advanced, Abe was half certain he Charmed it to be that way. With his hair neatly combed, he looked like a perfect gentleman for the poors souls who didn’t know better (read: everyone else but him). He was still piss off when Elphias found them._ _

__“Ah, here you are.” Elphias said with a smile, completely not registering the tension between Gellert and him. This spoke for a serious lack of survival instinct. “We’ve been searching for you two.” The ex-Griffindor was wearing a green robe with a dark purple pattern. It shouldn’t suit anyone, but, because life was unfair, it was flattering on Elphias._ _

__“Where’s Ariana?” Aberforth inquired._ _

__“She’s with Albus and Mirrah Landow. Most people are gathering into the ballroom, to wait for the official start of the party.” he explained, “Mirrah told us-” he cut himself as he realised the somber moods of his audience. “What?”_ _

__Gellert and Aberforth exchanged a very tired look.  
Just this once then._ _

__“Tell me, Elphias.” the way Gellert said his name was aggravated, like he had to deal with something extremely bothersome. “When are you going back to Egypt?”_ _

__“Huh.” Elphias stepped back. So he had some sense of preservation, Aberforth thought. “Soon?” he winced at Gellert’s gaze boring into his skull, “Maybe tomorrow, I don’t know?”_ _

__“Tomorrow, then.” Aberforth nodded, “Good.”_ _

__Elphias opened and closed his mouth. He glanced back and forth at them. “Are you interested in Runes’s studies as well?” He tried hopeful._ _

__“No.” Gellert’s answer was final._ _

__“Ah. That’s too bad I guess?” he told them unsure, “I mean, you could have come with Ariana and Albus, I would have showed you-”_ _

__“Come where?”  
“What do you mean?” They both fired at the same time._ _

__It earned them strange looks from several passing wizards. They soon dismissed them as being young and excitable, but Gellert seemed to decide that there were too many possible witnesses. He took a spooked Elphias by the arm and guided him into a more secluded area. Aberforth followed. They stopped into the kitchens, where house-elves, busied by their tasks, paid them no mind. But the room was loud, pans and trays making a lot of disturbance. They continued their path._ _

__“What are you doing?” Elphias asked fearful as he was led to smaller and smaller places._ _

__“Bonding.” Gellert replied without missing a bit._ _

__Aberforth found a cellar. They ushered Elphias inside and as he closed the door behind him, the room turned quite dark. Then he pushed Elphias to sit on the wood stool that was there. He regarded them with growing apprehension. Aberforth didn’t think _that _was necessary, they were just… talking after all.___ _

____Gellert used a Lumos and leant over Elphias, “Explain.” He ordered._ _ _ _

____Elphias wide-eyed expression turned nervous, “I proposed to Albus and Ariana to come visit me in Egypt. They said yes.”_ _ _ _

____“What does no one tell me anything?” Abe wondered out loud, Gellert began to open his mouth, “Don’t.” he threatened, “When did that happen?” He turned his attention to Elphias instead._ _ _ _

____“Yesterday.” he gulped, “They saw it with Honoria and she agreed.”_ _ _ _

____Gellert took over, “When did that little trip is suppose to take place?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s not sure yet. Maybe they will come for some weeks in March.”_ _ _ _

____Gellert scolded down at Elphias, “What makes Albus so fond of you?” He asked exasperated._ _ _ _

____“He’s a nerd!” Abe exclaimed, “Albus loves nerds.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not a nerd.” Gellert frowned, unhappy._ _ _ _

____Aberforth snorted, “Maybe that’s why he’s planning little holidays with him and not you.” Gellert whole body stiffened, and Aberforth experimented an epiphany, “Oh. You’re furious because now that Albus can leave it’s not with you.” he grinned “You’re jealous.”_ _ _ _

____“No one asking for your pathetic input.” Gellert spat._ _ _ _

____“That’s rich, you realise.” he continued, ignoring Gellert’s words, “As if you hadn’t gone without him too.”_ _ _ _

____“Next time, it’s you I will change into a goat.” he promised agaced, “Like this, you may find yourself a girlfriend.” He sneered._ _ _ _

____Aberforth clanched his jaw, “You’re such a prat. If I could I’ll-”_ _ _ _

____“Will what?” Gellert challenged. “Do please, it will give me an excuse to curse you.” He came toward him, wand raised._ _ _ _

____“Maybe I should leave you-” Elphias started, and stood._ _ _ _

_____”No!” _They both rounded on him and pushed him back into the little stool.__ _ _ _ _

______Aberforth pitched his nose. He already spent too much time with Gellert, he could feel a headache coming._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s cut this out.” he said, “Are you after Ariana or Albus?” He resumed the issue. If he was after Albus, good for him, Abe would metaphorically wash his hands from this matter. If it was Ariana they were going to have to _talk _some more.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphias stared at Gellert, whose wand was tight between his clenched fingers, then at Aberforth, who crossed his arms to appear more intimidating.  
There was, in all honesty, no good answer to this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Neither?” he answered with a wince, “Albus is my best friend so of course I like him a lot. And Ariana is really sweet and nice, so sure I like her too, but I wouldn’t say I’m ‘after’ her, that sounds creepy as if I was following her around or-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“By Merlin. Shut up.” Abe said horrified. “Are intellectuals not able to answer by a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’?” It would explain so much. Like why old professors tended to drone on and on, mindless of their utterly bored students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your interrogation’s skills are awful.” Gellert pointed, his eyes still on Elphias._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We can’t all be future Dark Lord!” He exploded, gesturing wildly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The doorknob began to turn, making them all still and caught their breaths.  
It was Albus who stood at the open door, blinking at them. For once, he had chosen a passable attire. A sort of robe, a pale blue thing, left open and attached by a silver chain. It barely showed what was underneath, though after his hip, the clear fabric of his robe became more fluid and fell down on him like a curtain. He could make out the royal blue of his pants and a white embroidery on his vest but that was pretty much all. He had tied his hair with a ribbon, something that Aberforth hadn’t bothered to do. Compared to others wizards he saw on his path here, Albus had been demure in his clothes’s choice tonight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Aberforth,” his name was a reprimand in itself, “Are you annoying Elphias?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No.” He immediately refuted, and turned to where Gellert was, it was unfair to be accused alone, and found only some mist. He groaned. The coward!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphias next to him gladly stood up and went to Albus with an audible breath of relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m so glad you’re here.” He told him in bleeding sincerity. Aberforth wanted to gag at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course.” Albus smiled warmly at him before taking his arm in the same way Gellert did some minutes ago. “Why don’t you go back to the lounge we were in? Ariana and Mirrah are still there, I’m sure” Albus suggested even as he guided him out, “They’re going to open the dances in some minutes, and Ariana is very anxious to start waltzing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphias happily took Albus’s suggestions and left them. There were times where Aberforth really envied his brother’s talent for manipulation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Albus faced him, “Let’s make a deal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A deal?” It didn’t sound good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes. You let Elphias in peace, and I didn’t tell our Aunt how… fleeting your interests can be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fleeting?” He repeated lost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well,” he smiled as if he had all the blackmail material he had ever needed to make Aberforth’s life a living hell, “You remember what Honoria thought about you and Gellert?” Abe nodded, he was never going to forget this humiliation, “Now imagine what she would think of you and another boy. Alone. In a dark enclosed space.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He stared at him in shock. “This is such a low blow.” He said breathless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You leave me no choice. A cellar, honestly?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How did you know I was there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I asked the house-elves.” then another thought crossed his mind. “Where’s Gellert?” he pursed his lips in annoyance, “Did you hide him in a cellar too?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If only…” one could day-dream, “Hopefully, he’s far, far away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Albus gave him a long and suffering look but didn’t comment. He must know Gellert was going to pop-up at some point. “Come on, I’ve wanted to present you to Mirrah, our host.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The Slytherin. Right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He followed Albus, until they passed by the kitchens again, and he catched the end of a tail. A cat was sitting on the floor, mindless of the cacophony the house-elves made, and gazed at him. It looked smug.  
The return of Gellert-the-cat-menace, he thought bitterly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait until I find a fork.” He whispered darkly at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” Albus next to him questionned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing. Let's meet your Slytherin.” He evaded quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He took some satisfaction in the fact that it was going to be a pain for Gellert to dress again, especially with all the buttons his vest possessed. This was going to take so much time. How sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They went to a little secluded lounge, well little was very subjective as it held a huge black piano on it center and numerous sofa and seats. There were wizards paintings hanging on the walls as well, he saw some potraits toasting together.  
The light in the room was soft, myriad a candles floating above. It was all very cozy despite the back and forth of people into the corridors, and the animation he could hear from other rooms as the guests took into the place.  
Ariana was gazing wide-eyed at everything while Elphias was exchanging niceties with the famous Mirrah Landow, a tall young woman with a mass of wavy raven hair artistically arranged into a chic hairstyle. She had plush lips, luminous eyes which glanced over him when she noticed their arrivals and a golden skin. If Aberforth remembered correctly her mother was from a wealthy Indian family, which could explain the oriental inspiration of her dress, a long and fluffy creamy skirt with gold embroidery with its top assorted, and sleeves covering her arms in fine lace. She had an almost transparent stole going from her left shoulder to her right hip. It managed to fall elegantly, the fabric rippling like waves on her.  
She stood as tall and proud as he always saw her in Hogwarts. He didn’t think she knew how to be hunched. Must be a Slytherin prerogative._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She smiled at Albus, “You finally found your brother. But you seem to have lost someone else.” She teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ariana teared her eyes from the paintings partying, “Huh? Where’s Gellert?” She asked Aberforth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled, “Away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Albus huffed, and did the presentation, “Mirrah, surely you remember my brother, Aberforth.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She offered him a polite smile, “I remember.” he wondered what she remembered exactly, the time he shouted to the Great Hall, at large, that Slytherins were _losers _or the time one of his potion exploded, resulting in her uniform being soaked in a strange gelatin testure. She had been two desks behind him, but it hadn’t saved her. He recalled her ruffled appearance then, and her muderous glare. It had been the first and last time their Potion Professor did ‘an inter-level class’. “It’s nice that you could all come. I was particulary glad when Albus told me that your sister could join us.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why?” He asked suspicious. Slytherins always had ulteriors motives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Because I’ve wanted to meet her.” she simply explained before she looked at the youngest Dumbledore, “Your brother talks a lot about you, Miss.” she told Ariana, “And I do love someone who knows how to dress. You’re lovely.” She complimented, her eyes appraising._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank you.” Ariana blushed in pleasure, smoothing her hands on the fabric of her rosy dress. It was long, and it flared as it reached her feet, perfect for dancing. There was a belt, made of tissu, that circled her waist, before it went up and ended over her left shoulder into a flourish bow. The top of her dress was embroidered; covering and uncovering part of her skin. And while her shoulders were mostly left denude, the skin of her arms was hidden away, as if she was wearing high gloves. She was like one of these flowers he passed by in the garden, blooming gently under their eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If you like people who knows how to dress, how come you’re friend with my brother?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ariana gave him a warning look. He shrugged. It was a reasonnable question. Albus took it for the sign that he could ignore him. He seeked Elphias and started a conversation about Illusions Charms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mirrah raised one elegant eyebrow. “Geniuses are known to be eccentric.” She said. Her eyes told him that he didn’t have this excuse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He recoiled, defensive. What was wrong with everyone? _He was dashing! _  
Music started to play on the background. Some violon chord resonnated. He heard a clamour.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The Ball is about to officially begins.” Landow told them. “The orchestra is ready to play.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arianna lighted up. “Oh! You even have a real orchestra.” She awed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course. You will get to see fireworks too. We’re launching them at midnight, to celebrate the new year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ariana nodded absently, impressed. “It’s amazing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Landow laughed, charmed by her innoncence, “Let’s go to the dance floor, I actually have to open the Ball with my parents.” she turned to Albus, “Would you like to open it with me?” she asked, “It might make your partner appears.” She suggested in a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Albus blushed a bit, “It will be my pleasure to dance with you.” He half bowed and take her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They followed her to the ballroom. Elphias offered his arm to Ariana as well. He glared at it. It was too bad he was bound to inaction. The castle was big. The possibilities to lose Elphias were infinite. He sighed at all the missed chances._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Landow’s ballroom was the hugest one he had ever been privy to see, the ceiling was endless it seemed, showing up the twilight sky, a sun slowly setting surrounded by pink and blue clouds. The walls were white but each one held some Muggle’s paintings representating exterior scenes. It took a good portion of the walls, which was saying something, but the colours were muted, soft pastels brushed into the canvas. He found them very soothing. He noticed house-elves, some at the buffet table, others proposing drinks to the guests.  
Albus and the Landow girl took place along the few couple on the dance floor. The music, a waltz, began, and the couple started to dance. They were quickly joined by others, Ariana and Elphias only shared a look before they went there. Aberforth was in dire need of a fork. He glowered at Elphias but it was Landow who catched his dark look, as she twirled, and she sent him one of her own. He shivered, she had one hell of a cold stare. Probably from all the nights she spent in the freezing Slytherin’s Dungeon.  
He took a glass one of the house-elf distributed, and tasted honest to Merlin, Champagne (rich people, he sighed). He entertained himself, in imagining multiple scenario for Elphias’s plausible disappearances._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You,” a clear voice said to his right, “are having nefarious thought.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He turned sharply to its owner. His first impression was of crimson lipstick, turned upward into a secretive smile, before he took on her completely. She was of medium height, around Ariana’s age, with dark wavy hair pulled into a side bun, and with clear eyes sparkling in conspiracy. She wore a long dress without sleeves, with a big bow tied around her neck, like a gift. The colour of the material was a bit tricky, neither blue, neither green, but it managed to be intense and eye-catching. She had high black satin gloves, going until the middle of her upper arms. It did a stark contrast with her porcelain skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Huh.” he managed to say, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I said,” she began, “That you’ve been having nefarious thoughts. You look as if you want to murder someone.” she cooked her head to the side, making the pale grey earings she wore, moved as well. She studied him, waiting, but for what, Aberforth had no idea. After some seconds of silence, her smile grew. “You’re not denying.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He spluttered. “I… huh… I mean…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Dance with me.” She ordered, for it was certainly not a question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?!” He exclamed, not very intelligently, but then who was she even?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, he’s a little slow.” She remarked to herself, but not low enough that he couldn’t catch it. He thought it was by design._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What!” He repeated, feeling insulted now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Dancing.” She also repeated, as if he was, indeed, slow. She tended one of her hand. There was a strange silver skull ring on one of her finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Murder.” She told him very seriously. It seemed they were on a one word basis. Great._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He huffed as he debated. He could refuse, but then that meant sulking as everyone was having fun. He took her hand reluctantly, it was still better than, say, dancing with Gellert (that he succefully loose, albeit temporary, and because Gellert had choosen to leave, but still, points for him)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They made their way at the center, and began to waltz gently. He was actually not so bad at it, and she was graceful. He side-eyed Ariana and her partner as they drew near._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What’s your name?” She ventured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Aberforth Dumbledore, and you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She hummed, “Which one you’re after?” She asked, bypassing his question completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Him.” he nodded toward Elphias, “And I’m not really after him, I just want his hands off my sister.” He explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ah.” she aknowledged, “Classic Big Brother syndrom, I gather?” she sighed, “How unoriginal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He frowned at her, “Who are you?” He asked again, with more force this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She smiled, “Now this is original you know.” she noted, “Most people here know my family’s name at last.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well I don’t.” he blunty told her, since she didn’t seem to want to outright told him, he tried to guess, “You have a faint accent… Not a native english?” He remarked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Exact.” she looked at him with a new interest, “I’m French.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We’re far from France.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are we?” she countered, “Do you know where are we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We’re at the Landow’s castle.” He tilted his head, not understanding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, but where is this castle?” She prompted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He looked around, remembered the architecture he saw outside, the garden he glanced at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We’re in France?” He asked disbelieving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We are, mon cher.” she confirmed, “Now who’s the stranger?” She laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I… I didn’t think the portkey took us so far.” He admitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, this is magic.” she joked, “What’s your passions?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He narrowed his eyes. “You’re excessively curious for someone who doesn’t even want to give her name.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love guessing things. This is amusing, most people are so predictable. Like you in a way. I can tell you’re not use to this kind of events. You only know basic waltz steps and you seem stiff. Rusty perhaps?” she questionned, “If you were invited as often as I do, your dancing skill would be more sure.” she resumed, “See? Curiosity is a mean to achieve a reasoning for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I think it’s weird.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Would you prefer if I talked about my passions?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why not.” He would have shrugged if they weren’t dancing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I enjoy literature and music. I also like dancing as you can see.” she listed, “I also think wizards are superior to Moldus and that we should rule. But then this is political opinion, not a passion though I would enjoy taking over Europe I think.” crap. Another scary psycho, he thought, “But my father insists that I finish school first."  
  
He blinked at her, opening and closing his mouth several time, before finally saying, “ _Moldus? _”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___

______________“Ah yes, I believe you call them Muggles. What a strange name.” She wrinkled her nose at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Because ‘Moldus’ is normal.” he snorted, then he asked a bit worried, “Did you just say that you want to take over Muggles?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I believe I did. Tell me, do you go to that famous school? Hogwarts?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Now which one house could you be?” she hummed, “Not the ambitious’s one, you don’t strike me as someone who want power. Not the intellectual’s one either, for obvious reason,” her eyes sweeped to all of him, and he made a face, “So this left us with the loyal’s one or the courageous’s one.” she thought some more before she said, “It asked for a certain courage to dance with me, and I heard the loyal’s one loved everyone. You don’t.” she deduced, “You’re a Griffindor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I am.” He had to admit, he was a bit impresssed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She preened. The first dance ended. The couples started to part to fetch drinks. Even though there were non alcoholic drinks, he doubted there would be anyone sober by the end of the party. His partner thanked him for the dance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why did it ask for courage to dance with you?” He wondered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I could eat you alive if I wanted.” She smiled predatory before calmy leaving him. He watched her retreat with various degree of confusion. He didn’t even got her name. She went to greet Mirrah Landow and by proxy his borther, soon joined by Elphias and Ari. He thought it was a bit unfair that they got a formal introduction and not him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He turned to wander around the castle (he still needed to find a hiding place for Elphias… Just in case). He wanted to look more closely at the place, he was curious now that he knew he was in another country. Aberforth rarely, if never, travelled that far.  
Of course, he had to run into him.  
  
Gellert regarded him, curious, “I see your lovely partner comes into her sense already. A proof of her intelligence.” he smirked, “I won’t mind meeting her now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“As if I would point her to you.” He seethed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh Gellert!” Ariana waved as she spotted him. She made her way toward them, “We’re over there,” she pointed to their little group talking not so far, “Would you care to join us?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Abe cursed her polite nature._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Gellert half bowed to her in salute. “Of course, Ariana. But tell me, who’s with you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, there’re Albus, Miss Mirrah, it’s her parents whose organizing the Ball, and Miss Vinda Rosier. She’s… Hum… Abe’s dance partner?” she pondered, tapping a finger on her lip. Gellert’s smirk turned smug. Aberforth hated his life. “And Elphias too.” she blushed, “He and Albus are engrossed into each other, talking about Illusion Charm at every opportunity.” She smiled, amused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sweet, sweet Ariana, he thought, pleased at the turn of event. Gellert dropped his grin, but kept an agreeable expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I would love to join you.” He didn’t sound so glad, Aberforth noted.  
  
Good.  
On the bright side, if Gellert killed Elphias, Abe would be ridden of two nuissance in one move. Gellert would hopefully end up locked up for his crime.  
His evening was looking up. He even got her name. A Rosier, no wonder everyone knew of her family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*  
Aberforth tried to ignore Ariana’s fumbling when Elphias smiled warmly at her. It would have been cute if it hadn’t been his little sister, who was not allowed to crush on older boys (just because Elphias was momentarily successful with his life, didn’t mean that Aberforth okay’d him). Each time Vinda Rosier smiled at him, he couldn’t help but think she found a new way to dispose of him. Landow seemed terribly amused by it. Meanwhile Albus’s eyes constantly seeked Gellert, either an unconscious gesture or just to reassure himself he was really there. Gellert missed all of it by snipping at Elphias and sharing Rosier's clear motive to murder him. The two of them went far too well, they managed to discuss politics in a conversation so full of layers, he had no ideas what they truly meant. But they agreed with one other, he believed, which was terrifying for the sake of their world.  
  
Aberforth took another drink.  
  
Wizards and witches continued to swirl and turn in the middle on the room. He doubted the orchestra would have a break before midnight. Soon, another man asked Landow for a dance. She accepted and excused herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ariana, do you want to waltz again?” Elphias asked hesitantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What about no-” He grumbled into his glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Of course.” Ariana asserted, staring him down. “I would love to.” She smoothed her expression for her date.  
He openly grimaced as the ex-Griffindor led her to the dance floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Rosier turned to Gellert, “Would you dance with me? We could waltz and plan for taking over the government if you wish. You will find that I’m very efficient in multitasking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Gellert bright smile could light up the whole room. “It will be my pleasure, Madame.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He gaped in shock at they passed him by._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s French humour, I’m sure.” Albus told him. He sounded very unsure though. “Huh. Another glass?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*  
When midnight came, all the guests were gently invited to go outside for the fireworks.  
He searched for Ariana and saw her at Elphias’s arm. She was so full of life, he didn’t dare approaching them. He was satisfied with watching her from afar for once. Albus and Gellert were nowhere to be seen.  
He stood in the garden, noticing that some people were beginning to be tipsy, they swayed, and their laughs were loud and echoed even in the open night. He saw bright stars illuminating the dark sky, little dots of lights everywhere. 

______________“So, how is this murder attempt going?” A voice behind him asked surprising him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Delayed. Weren’t you planning to take over Europe with Gellert?” He countered as he turned toward her. Vinda's Rosier red lips appeared dangerous, even more so stretched into a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Don’t worry. We may be busy right now, but we’ll find a date in our respective agenda.” She assured him. Her pale eyes were so clear under the dark sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What are you doing there?” He asked, truly curious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The real party is about to begin. And I need a dance partner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You said and threatened to eat me alive.” He reminded her flatly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I still might.” She confirmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Then why would I spend the rest of the night with you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Because you’re a Griffindor,” she stated in a playful grin, “Are you going to let yourself be distressed by me?” she challenged, “Or are you going to be brave and offer me your arm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Ten!” _The crowd shouted the countdown to midnight.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You _do _scare me.” He admitted.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“ _Nine! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I know.” she nodded, “I like that you are a bit afraid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“ _Eight! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You’re so _weird _.” he continued, “You wore a skull ring-“___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“ _Seven! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I’m glad you noticed, I do love that ring.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“ _Six! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“-and you talk about world domination.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“ _Five! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“We all have our hobbies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“ _Four! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He rolled his eyes at that. “And I bet you hate goats.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“ _Three! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I honestly don’t care if they live or die.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“ _Two _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I knew it.” he gave her his arm. She put her delicate hand on it, a feather like weight he felt everywhere. “It’s going to be a disaster.” he foresaw, looking at the sky, “You’re going to eliminate me and put my body somewhere in the French’s woods.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“ _One! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She smiled, entertained by his theories, “We’ll see.” She hummed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“ _Zero! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Above them the firsts fireworks launched. They exploded into ribbons of colours._ _______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Landow’s castle was inspired by a real French castle named ‘Azay-le-Rideau’. Ariana’s dress is directly taken from a designer (Fouad Sarkis), same for Vinda’s (Teuta Matoshi Duriqi). I just fell in love with the dresses and wizard’s fashion can include everything lol. The idea of Abe and Vinda came from one of Melli’s comic (bluecrownedbird on Tumblr), so shout out for her and her awsome art :D  
> ‘Moldu(s)’ is the official translation of ‘Muggle(s)’ in the French HP version. I thought it was a funny word ^^  
> Last, if you think there’s not enough Grindeldore in this chap, I can promise you that they would be _everywhere _in the next ;)__


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments guys! <3  
> *drumming* Albus and Gellert! Albus and Gellert!

January, Monday 1st, 1900 

“You’re very fond a high places.” Gellert idly remarked. 

They were sitting on the roof of the Landow’s castle, watching the fireworks, loudly blowing up above them. Below he heard people ‘oh’ and ‘ah’ in wonder. Gellert didn’t think it was this impressive, but then he was sober and they were, clearly, not.  
If he was honest, he was also not interested in the artificial lights illuminating the sky, but he rather liked to see Albus under them. They created shades on his hair, inventing a completely new colour.

“I enjoy the view it gives.” Albus said softly, still enraptured by the show of lights. Then he noticed the direction of his gaze. “You’re not even watching them.” he tilted his head to the side “You don't like fireworks?” 

“Not when I have something more entrancing to watch.” Albus blushed at the compliment, Gellert pushed his luck further, “And if I remember correctly, I promised you a dance.” He stretched his hand to him.

Albus’s smile was small but his eyes sparkled. Albus took his offered hand.

He Apparated them into the previously crowded ballroom. Now with everyone still outside, its emptiness made it appear even more huge. If he craned his neck up, he could still visualize the stars, the shape of their celestial’s body vibrating with energy. He pointed his wand at the platform where the strings orchestra played earlier. The abandoned instruments, started to rise and began to play once more. The song was slow, but with strings it could quickly go deeper. He turned his full attention back to Albus. His hand still into his, he was waiting attentively for him.  
He smiled. His other hand came to rest on Albus’s hip. He took a step back and Albus took one forward. It was easy like this, with just the two of them. As Albus had pointed before, dance was a question of partner. Gellert just had the chance to have found his. Everytime Gellert twirled him, Albus laughed, and Gellert beamed at the sound. It amused him that something so mundane could trigger it. Albus’s next step took him to far from him, so after another twirl, Gellert gently took his arm and put it around his neck, making his and Albus’s chest almost touch. There, it was better, he thought with some satisfaction. Albus’s eyes lost their previous amusement but gained in intensity.

“You are simply too good at this.” He remarked, his voice barely a whisper, his breath brushing his skin.

Gellert grinned, “I know.”

Albus’s smile tugged at the corners, but he didn’t say anything. They continued to sway gently, but soon, too soon, they heard the other guests coming back inside.

Albus’s steps faltered, he started to draw back, “We should-”

“There’s somewhere I want to take you.” He held Albus’s hand firmly into his and left the ballroom. The two of them dodged wizards as they exited the room instead of going in. He noticed Aberforth drawing near, and turned sharply into a corridor.

“Is this Vinda Rosier with my brother?” Albus asked, stunned.

“It seems.” he acquiesced, “Poor thing.” He added.

“Are we playing hide and seek with them?” Albus wondered.

“Yes,” he answered, distrait, “And we’re playing to win.” It would be a most unfair game, but who cared.

Every corners of the castle seemed to be occupied with couples snogging, while the corridors were full of people, too enwrapped in their respectives conversations to care about them. The only downside was that they tended to stay in the middle of the way, and not move, even when it was clear they were taking all the place. He tsk’d at them, but when it became evident they were here to stay, he just used his magic to clear a path. Seriously.

“Where are you taking me exactly?” Albus questionned behind him. 

“It’s a surprise.” He noticed it earlier, when he had been roaming in his Animagus form. It was two door from there, in the kitchens-

“A surprise?” Albus repeated, intrigued.

“Think of it as an adventure if you like.” He suggested.

“I bet this is ultimatly why you got expelled.” he pitched his voice. “‘I was not using dark magic on a student, I was offering him a chance to live an adventure’.” he said cheerfully, “Though I’m not complaining, because without it, I would never have met you, you have to admit it’s flimsy at best.”

“He was not complaining either.” Until there was blood involved. He snorted as he recalled all the screams a little cut had generated. That guy had been so squeamish.

“I’m sure you were very persuasive.” Albus assured him.

They were going into the kitchens when a particulary wasted wizard carrying a glass full of red wine bumped into him. Well, he bumped into his left shoulder, but it shook his precarious balance and his glass spilled, right into Albus’s robe.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” The man apologized. He took out a napkin and tried to erase the scarlet stain on the clear blue robe. The result was even worse, he was spreading the thing instead of erasing it.

Gellert snatched the wizard’s hand away from Albus, annoyed. Albus was looking at his clothe in consternation.

“I think you’ve done enough.” Gellert told him, glaring at him for good measure. He fled, at least reconizing he was close to be hexed. “People.” He tsk’d again.

Albus laughed. “Gellert, you truly can’t complain.” his eyes danced with mirth, “Remember this summer? When you got drunk after two pints of beer?”

“I still maintain there was something wrong with these beers.” He would deny having been defeated by cheap Irish’s beers until the end of time. And maybe some time after that as well. Albus giggled, he somehow seemed to find Gellert refusing to admit being wasted even more funny than the fact Gellert had seneraded to him all the german songs he knew. It had been such an embarrassing night.  
He regarded Albus’s robe. A simple Cleaning Charm probably wouldn’t be enough. With the red stain marring his attire, it was as if he had murdered someone.

“You can’t stay into this.” He admitted.

“At least I can take it off.” Albus said, looking at the bright side, “Imagine if I was wearing only this.”

Gellert could easely imagine it. Albus without clothes was a sight to behold. He must have been obvious because Albus gave him a telling look. He undressed his pale blue robe, putting it on a chair nearby. Now his matching royal blue vest came into view. It had a silver embroidery running in the middle in an intricate pattern ending into curving circles on his collar. He had a white shirt under it, simple but it showed off the blue of his attire perfectly. Albus had put their pendant on his breast pocket. It was hanging over his heart for all to see. Gellert eyed it, before tearing his attention away. Albus noticed his lingering look all the same. He smiled in amusement. He must know that he liked to see it on him like this. Almost in the open. A little house-elf asked Albus if he could clean his robe up, which he gladly accepted.

“Why hide such a vibrant colour under a muted one?” He asked distracted by Albus’s choice of jewelry.

“Maybe, I only want to be vibrant for you.” Albus divulged, “Come on,” he tugged at his sleeve, “Show me your surprise.” He smiled satisfied.

“You’re such a tease.” He accused him before he took his hand. They enterwined their fingers, and he shuddered pleasantly.

He took the little back door he noticed earlier, in the far end of the kitchens. He turned the doorhandle, and guided them outside. This part of the garden was far less frequented, perhaps because it was near the water, though they saw some wizards wandering, it was almost as if they were alone there.  
His surprise resided at the end of the garden. There was a old gazebo there, with its roots almost underwater. It was made of clear white stones, with glowing white roses covering it. It was as if little stars had fallen just to light the place up.  
He looked around the garden. Faint sounds of partying could be heard, laughters and music merging together, but there was no one into view.

“We clearly won our hide and seek.” Gellert smirked in triumph.

“We were the only one playing.” he reminded him absently, “It’s beautiful.” Albus breathed, as they came closer, his gaze entirely on the roses.

Gellert smiled. “I was hoping it would please you.”

“It does.” Albus confirmed him with a small smile, “Thank you for taking me there. It seems as if everything is even more pretty tonight.” his eyes slided over him quickly, “I mean, the castle is wonderful.” He added, and sat on one of the two stairs of the gazebo, enjoying the night.

Gellert sat close. “Hum. This is nothing compared to Nurmengard’s castle.”

“Nurmengard.” Albus repeated thoughful, “The family’s house you told me about? The one you loved so much?”

“Yes.” He was pleased Albus remembered.

“Gellert.” Albus paused, “You told me it was a house.”

“I told you it was a big house.” He corrected.

“Big yes. Not immense.” Albus stressed. 

“It used to be my family’s summerhouse.” he rested his head against one of the slim column of the belvedere, looking up at the white roses running on its roof, “I’ve wanted to take you there so many times.” He admitted, wistful.

“Can you even go? You said you were dishoned.” Albus recalled, “Are we talking about breaking and entering?” He joked, voice light.

Gellert rolled his eyes. “Nurmengard is mine in everything but name.” he told him, “When my dear Mother dishoned me after I was expelled, she gave the propriety’s tittle to my grandmother to spite me.” he clenched his jaw in remembrance. His mother could be so dramatic, “But they never truly changed the wards, and I carved my name into it. I actually practised there before I did it in Durmstrang.”

“You really have to stop putting your name in every place you like.” Albus huffed fondly. 

“I didn’t like Durmstrang. It was just revenge.” He blamed his resentful attitude entirely on his mother. He inherited all from her, therefore it was her fault.

“Nurmengard,” he breathed, “Tell me about it. What does it look like?” Albus demanded, eyes bright under the white roses’s roof.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to visualize Nurmengard, and what it meant to him, “It’s very different than this one. For one, its façade is abrupt and sharp, because it has been made to be efficient more than aesthetically pleasing.” But he had always found it elegant in its simplicity. “It’s hidden somewhere in the Alps, between Italy, Swiss and France. You can see the mountains from the tall windows of the study. It’s beautiful, especially at sunrise.” Gellert described, remembering the sunlight reverberating on the eternal white of the snow, “There’s this huge marble stairs that some ancestor of mine thought was a good idea. I nearly tripped on it once, when I was younger. I kind of wanted to get rid of it ever since.” he confessed and Albus’s laugher erupted at this, “It has this amazing library, full of old books, all aligned on bookshelves so tall you need a ladder to access them.” he often imagined that Albus would be thrilled by it, and from the way all his face awed, he had not been wrong. “There’s a veranda which open to the english garden. There’re always some trees’s leaves brushing at the windows. I find it very soothing.” He smiled at the memory.

He told him how flowrish it had been compared to the now sleeping version. He told him what he would change, what he would keep. He almost told him everything, and between this summer and now, Albus certainly owned a lot of him.

“You have plenty of projects for it.” Albus remarked, his mouth biting around a biscuit.

Gellert stared at it. “I didn’t watch you, for what? Only two minutes? Maybe less.” He mentally counted. Directing him to the little back door hadn’t taken Gellert so much time, but it had apparently been enough for Albus’s clever hands. “And yet, you managed to grab a biscuit on the way.” He was impressed despite all. Albus was like a niffler when it came to sweets.

“You make it sound like it’s bad. A biscuit never killed anyone.” Albus claimed as he finished his in two bites.

“Several did.” he countered bluntly. “You only crave your daily dose of sugar.” Gellert theorized, “You’re so ruthless when it comes to candies.” 

Albus hummed in affirmative. “All these projects you have for Nurmengard…” he trailed hesitantly, “Are you achieving them soon?” He asked cautious. Gellert heard the true interrogation under it: ‘Are you leaving soon?’

“No. Not yet.” he wanted to leave yes, but not alone. “I wish to realise them, of course, but sometimes I fear it may never come true.” He said softly. He looked at Albus and felt the parallels strongly. He had a millions of dreams for them both, so many things he wanted to do with Albus. But all of them could vanish just as fast as they were created.

Albus tilted his head. “You used to be more confident. I always thought that if you truly wanted something, there was little that could resist you.”

“I know someone who’s resisting me.” He told him.

Albus turned his head up, evading the statement. He gazed at the white roses once more. “Did you know what white roses mean?” he didn’t wait for his answer, “It said to be a symbol of purity, of course, but also of generosity and truth. It’s often associated with new beginning as well.” He tended one of his arm to the few that were of reach, and brushed the petals.

“You never tell me you knew flower language.” Gellert noted, though he didn’t find this too shocking. Albus’s knowledge seemed infinite sometimes.

“I've learnt it for Ariana.” he admitted, picking one rose and inhaled it, “There were some days where it was the only thing that could reach her.”

Gellert tilted his head and imagined it. A younger Albus not knowing how to deal with his troubled sibling and choosing books to solve the issue. It was such an Albus thing to do, Gellert had to smile. Albus smiled back and reached for him to pin the rose on his vest. Gellert felt his fingers working on his clothe, and in this instant, he would have liked nothing more than for Albus to lean closer. But the moment ended, and Albus retreated. A summer ago, he wouldn’t have.

“You are truly resisting me.” He realised, a bit bitter, a bit disappointed.

“Am I?” Albus smiled briefly before he lowered his eyes to his hands, “I don’t think I’m resisting you at all.” his fingers drummed on his legs. “I think I’m the last person capable of it.” he admitted, “I’m a man that pride himself for his intelligence and yet…” he trailed, “I’m so…” he bit his lower lip, “Stupid for you.” He conceded, seemely pained by the admission.

“Is this such a bad thing?” He demanded in a murmur.

“It is.” he confessed gravely, “It means that while I can’t make you stay, I will always welcome you back.” 

“Albus.”

He exhaled loudly, frustrated. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t wanted to bring it up. We’re having a good time, and I don’t want to…” his breath caught and he frowned searching his words, “Ruin it.”

Albus stood up abruptly, and went under the gazebo’s dome. He leaned into the railings which displayed the horizon, but in the night, it mostly opened into the unknown. Gellert stood as well and came next to him. Albus was looking down at his reflection waving gently on the dark waters. He wondered what he was seeing there.

Gellert touched his hand, tearing him from his contemplation, “You’re not ruining anything.” he assured him. “You wanted to talk.” he recalled, “I think we should talk.” He amended.

Albus’s smile was tense, “But where to begin? We left so much things unsaid. Even I didn’t tell you all the words I’ve wanted to. I often found myself speechless when I’m with you.” He admitted in a whisper.

“I think we should start with the beginning.” he let go of Albus, and straighten his posture, defensive despite all. He took a deep breath. “I knew it was a mistake. Leaving.” Gellert started, almost whispering too, he didn’t know why, but the instant seemed fragil, “I passed your door without you by my side, and I knew, I took the wrong step. But I couldn’t stay, and watch you destroy yourself for others no more.” 

He remembered catching Albus cooking for his siblings one morning. Albus had stayed up late, writing all night an article, because he –the Dumbledore- needed the money desperately.  
Aberforth had been critical of the taste of his pancake, while Gellert had waited for Albus, pressed againt the door-frame. He tried to remind himself that Aberforth was a idiot, a child who didn’t know better. Then Aberforth had reprimanded Albus because, how dare he asked for a free afternoon?  
He had decided right then that Aberforth would pay for this. (He later turned all his goats into pigeons, the most incipid animals he could think of. He regretted none of it.)  
What truly stayed with him from that day, had been the run out look Albus had, the lack of sleep stealing his carefree laughter away, his beautiful blue eyes dimmed because of all the worries they had in them. He had seen it. How in that moment, Albus had been like a rag doll, tired and torn, put on the hands of two uncaring kinder, both pulling him into differents directions. 

Aberforth had wanted him to stay. Gellert had wanted him to leave. Albus had compromised as much as he could, he knew. He didn’t mean he had approved.

“You left for so long, Gellert.” Albus’s voice cracked, “I honestly wish I could tell you that I didn’t wait for you. But I did.” The admission seemed to be ripped out of him, “I waited for you, every seconds of every minutes of every hours. I turned at the most faint sound, hoping it was you who had provoked it.” he breathed shakily, “And the worst is, even now, all I could think of, is to ask,” his eyes had never been as fierce as now, “What took you so long?”

Albus’s words were the most effective spell Gellert knew. He could crush him with it, or rise him up from the ashes. Right know, it was difficult, if necessary, to hear his side of the story.

“I’ve wanted to change the Vision I Saw.” Gellert lowered his eyes, unable to face Albus’s gaze. “To find a way for you to leave, so you won’t be attacked by your sister’s Obscurial.” He said, bitter. He hated failue. And if Albus had been just a little bit less resilient… He’d rather not think of it.

“I know you’re the one who wrote to my Aunt.” at his surprised expression, Albus lifted a shoulder, “I read the letter I supposedly sent and recognized your writing. You always overdo your capitals.” He precised with fondness.

“I did.” he had choosen his wording carefully. It needed to be convincing enough, that she would have wanted to come immediately. Giving her the letter had been a child play, but he had rarely felt more accomplished than after he knew for sure she was going to rush to the Dumbledore’s home. “Honoria was not an easy woman to find. It took me a lot of time to track her down. More than I thought.”

This had been the main trouble actually. Time had been a crucial matter, after all he hadn’t knew when the Obscurus would come after Albus. So the sooner he solved this, the better. He had to ask for his grandmother help, her own Sight had been precious for his research. But even then, Honoria Dumbledore had lived in such a remote place.

“When I finally found her and delivered the letter, I was so happy.” He had thought: I can come back now, I can go home.

“You have delivered the letter yourself?” Albus voiced in surprise.

“Yes.” The Scottish’s mail service had been a joke. And he had wanted to meet her before giving her access to Albus anyway. She might had been twisted or cruel, and in that case, he wouldn’t have wanted her anywhere near him. So he had watched her for some day. She had never spotted him, hidden under his Animagus' form. He saw her working on a paper, busying herself with potions, unknowly applying for the role of Ariana’s caretaker. It was the way she tended for her plants that convinced him. She spoke soft words to them, manipulated them gently. He never liked Herbology, but he knew it asked for patience. Honoria seemed to have plenty of it. He had put the letter under her front door that morning, believing that he did it, he found a loophole and tugged. That Albus could come with him now. He shook his head, “Giselle, My owl is too young to properly deliver mails. And I needed to be sure it reached her. I was on my back to you, when… I felt it.”

He had used a portkey to Diagon Alley and bought sherbet lemons on a whim. Albus was less likely to curse him if he had candies on hand. He had been on his way to Apparate to Godric's Hollow when a sharp pain took his breath away.  
It had been like a blow to the stomach, sudden and painful. He had doubled over and stumbled on the pavement. The pain had spread, and he became convinced that the blood in his veins was boiling. For a wild minute, he had thought, that was it, Albus had destroyed their blood pact. His vision had spinned and everything became white for a moment. Then it had stopped, just as it had come, leaving him panicked and panting on the streets. He had heard a passerby, asking him in growing worry if he was alright, but he couldn’t find the words to answer.  
It had came from the pendant. Of that, Gellert had been sure. But he had doubted it was because it had been broken.  
His breathing had sped up.  
It had come form Albus’s side. Albus, who was still in his sister’s compagny, because Gellert had taken forever to find his Aunt and-  
He hadn’t felt himself faint. But he must had, because the next thing he had known, some people had ushered him into the Leaky Cauldron and were almost insisting to spoon fed him.  
“You’re so pale.” One witch had remarked. “Like a ghost.”  
He would had complained but at the first smell of food, his stomach had rumbled. He had blushed, mortified. He hadn’t realised he was starved. He glady ate all the food they had presented him and some more. He had thanked them profuely afterward, feeling sheepish, for he rarely ate half his weight in one go. Thank everything, he had been wearing decent clothes, or they would have thought him homeless. He had insisted to pay for his meal, they had firmly refused. He still left some galleons behind. But his mind had been a miles away, already in Godric's Hollow. He had exited the Leaky Cauldron in a strange state of panic that had left him oddly calm. Shock, he realised later.

“When I felt it, I thought… I thought… I lost you.” Gellert couldn’t continue. Even the words were too difficult. He lowered his head in defeat.

“You felt when the Obscurus attacked me?” Albus’s voice wavered. “Gellert, I-” he seemed lost too. He came closer. He cupped his jaw, lifting it so his eyes met his. “You didn’t lose me.”

“But I could have. It was awful, this feeling.” even now, it tasted sour on his tongue. “I knew your sister’s unstable magic would ambush you and that made it worse.” his Vision had been a nightmare in technicolors, one that he wished he could erase entirely from his mind. “Because I’ve been so useless. I’ve wanted to save you, but I was not even there when it happened. It was as if I did nothing.” he spat. “Like I just sat idly and waited for it. I loathed it.”

“You did save me.” Albus told him, eyes watering.

He shook his head, dislodging Albus’s grip on his jaw. He took a step back from Albus. “I didn’t.” he simply stated. Truth hurt more than anything else, he heard. “I promised you the world and left you to your demise at the first opportunity.”

“Gellert you did save me.” Albus insisted, stubborn. He took a step forward and gripped his forearm, worrying the fabric under his fingers. “When Ari’s magic came after me, I felt this dark energy trying to claw at me. My own magic reacted to protect me, but the Obscurial seemed so... angry. Once loose, it couldn’t be contained. I fell backward, and this is when I felt it.” He finished with a awed expression on his feature.

“What?” He questionned, curious.

“Our pendant.” he brushed his fingers on his heart, where it rested. “It glowed. Its light was blinding. But it was soft too.” his voice took a distracted note, his focus lost somewhen else, “It surrounded me like a Protego. And I felt…” he closed his eyes briefly, “Gellert, I felt so loved then.” he explained in a breath. “It was as if I was in your arms again.” he hugged himself like he could feel his arms around him. “Don’t you understand?” he asked, “You saved me.”

He brushed Albus’s arms, curled tight around himself and gently released them. He pulled Albus toward him. It was like a permission had been given, for Albus immediately went into his arms. He clung at his vest, and hid his face into the crook of his neck. Gellert did the same, breathing him in.

“I was so afraid” He admitted in a hush. “I don’t understand how you think I saved you, but I swear, I would do it again.”

“There’s a higher form of magic.” Albus whispered back, like a secret between them. “More powerful than blood magic, and just as old.”

“Truly?” Gellert passed one of his hand on Albus’s hair and unmade the bow restricting them. The blue ribbon fell down and his fingers played with the auburn. “I never heard of it. What kind of magic is it?”

He could feel Albus’s smile against his neck, and his tears wetting it. Albus ran his hands into his combed locks, effectively freeing them. Albus always messed with his hair. “Love.” he stated, “It’s love, you idiot.” Albus said, trying to sound stern, but missing it by miles.

Gellert laughed at his failed attempt. It was a bit breathy, perhaps. “Bolt of you to call me an idiot.” he let go of him just enough to catch his gaze. Albus laid his hands on his chest while Gellert had him by the waist. Gellert whipped the few lingering tears away from Albus’s eyes. “Didn’t you just admit to be stupid for me?”

“I would say, you’re as stupid as me, for you have endured my brother, that you hate with a passion, just for me.” Albus’s whole face was victorious.

“What does it make us, then?” he asked, “Two stupid men together, it’s like the blind leading the blind.”

Albus laughed. “If you addition two negatives it turns positive.” he reasoned, “So together, we’re smart.” He laughed again at his own silliness.

He huffed a laugh of his own. “Does this mean you're finished punishing me then?” he asked, “I only have so much patience before I forget myself, and hex Aberforth for good.”

“You needed to work for it a bit.” mirth danced into his blue eyes, “Besides, it was rather funny watching you two.”

“I bet it was.” Gellert pouted. Then his voiced a thought he often had, but hadn’t dare to say out loud. It was a night of truths after all. “Did you regret not going with Elphias back then?” at Albus’s puzzled expression, he added, “I know you’re planning to visit him.”

Albus’s eyes narrowed. “Where you in that cellar too? Yes, I’ve planned a trip with him and Ariana. I've always wanted to see these pyramids.” he hummed, “But this was not your question.” he said, “You realise that if I wanted to go, travel with him, I could now, right?”

“Yes.” He had considered it. That maybe, it was once more a possiblity.

“Yet, I’m here.” Albus gave him an exasperated look, “Gellert, I want to see the world.” he stated, “And I could do it. I could sail tomorrow and be halfway into another country by the end of the day, but the truth is,” he paused, “All of it woud have no sense without you.”

Gellert grinned, smug. “You’re truly stupid for me then.”

“Don’t gloat, you’re way worse.” Albus rested his head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. “You knitted me socks Gellert. Socks.” he stressed, “They’re beautiful by the way. I truly loved them.”

“Don’t tell anyone. It will ruin my reputation.” he cautioned. Gellert’s grip on him tighten. “You know, we could sail tomorrow.” Because they could. What was stopping them now? Nothing. Honoria was there for Ariana, Aberforth would go back to Hogwarts soon, and Albus… Albus was free to go.

“We could leave today.” Albus replied. “My suitcase is almost done, and you already half kidnapped me, by taking me as away as you could from this party.” his eyes raised up to him, twinkling, “What do you say, Herr Grindelwald? Do you want to live an adventure with me?” he grinned, throwing the words back at him.

Gellert pretended to contemplate it. “I don’t know. The fact that your suitcase is almost done, make me feel awfully manipulated.”

Albus pitched his side, where he knew he was ticklish. “Don’t make me beg you.” He sent him a stern look.

Gellert smirked, “But I love when you do.” Albus pitched him again for his comment, “Fine, fine.” he conceded as he took Albus’s hands in his, “Under such aggression, I find myself willing to agree.” He rested his forehead against Albus’s.

Albus’s expression was as bright as all the roses above them. “You will go with me?”

“You can be really persuasive.”

“Gellert.”

“I came back for you. I wouldn't have gone without you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter should be the last one :)  
> Tell me if you liked this one!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter, I hope you like it ;)

They returned to Godric's Hollow early, when the village was still dormant. The first morning’s lights were barely there, as the pale winter’s sun was lazily trying to rise itself from sleep. The night had gone faster than Gellert had thought it would, but he always lost track of time when he was with Albus.  
It was Albus who insisted to accompagny him back to his Tante. They were near Bathilda’s cottage when Gellert began to doubt. It was stupid of course, but he didn’t like the idea of separation even if it was just for a few hour. His mind clouded further when they arrived at the front door. Albus frowned before he took his hands into his.

“It’s only so I can finish my suitcase, take it and say goodbye.” Albus voiced again, just like he explained to him some hours ago. He must have detected his hesitation, because he added, “I’m not changing my mind.”

He squezzed Albus’s hands briefly. “I’m not either.” He assured him.

Albus leant to drop a furtive kiss on his cheeks before he let go of him.

“Be there around 3pm.” he reminded him for the fourth time today, proving that he wasn’t the only one at last a bit worried. Albus was just as anxious that something would make them change their plan as he was. “I will be waiting for you.” He told him hopefully, eyes boring into him.

“I will be there.” He promised.

He watched him until his figure disappeared. Only then he entered, only to find his Tante on the other side of the door.

“Really.” He drawled.

Bathilda shrugged, shameless. “A woman got do to what she got to do.” she recited, “You never told me anything.” She summed up, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

He regarded her, unimpressed. “You could at last be discreet.”

She ignored this with a wave of hand. “Are you and Albus leaving then? Does it mean that he forgive you?” She fired rapidly.

He took off his coat and folded it in his arm. “You are awfully invested in our relationship.” It was weird, he didn’t add.

She huffed again, probably annoyed that he hadn’t spilled everything to her already. “I’m the one who presented the two of you, never forget it Gellert.” she raised a finger at him, “You own it to me, your amazing Aunt, to confess your projects to me.” She declared.

Gellert narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You only want to brag to my mother about your superior matchmaking’s skills.”

“Maybe.” She conceded between tight lips.

He rolled his eyes, and exhaled. “Yes, we’re going together.” she brightened up, “And Albus and I… are alright.” He finished.

She snorted. “You’re more than ‘alright’ if he’s leaving with you.” then she put her hand on his shoulders and smiled softly at him “I’m really happy for you two, you know that right?”

He smiled back at her. “I know my Tante.”

“Good.” she gave his shoulders two pats before she went to her study, her cottony dress flying at each quick steps she took, “Now, I need a parchment and some ink, this letter to my dear sister won’t write itself.” She chirpily announced.

He observed her searching for her quill still in the clothes she had choosen last night, and shook his head. He would miss her. Maybe they could visit her once in a while. He was sure Albus would approve.

*  
Aberforth woke up well past after noon, groggy and missing hours of sleep. He drowsily made his way to the kitchen, noticing Albus’s suitcase lined up next to the stairs. He blinked at it, but honestly he didn’t feel very functional right now. He was not a morning person to begin with and last night… earlier that day, had been eventful.

Vinda had stayed with him during the rest of the party, and before she went back home, she had given him a paper with her adress so he could owl her when they were back into their respective school. She was strange, with her passion for world domination, but he still enjoyed her company. He had folded the paper carefully, before pocketing it.

He was still thinking about it when he sat at the kitchen’s table. Ariana was already there and far too cheerful for the little hours of rest she must have had, and was telling Honoria all about her night. Their Aunt was listening delighted and cooing at the cuteness that was his sister.  
Aberforth was not even awake enough to scold. He mechanically drank the tea that was presented to him. Then Aunt Honoria said she had a good time with Bathilda, and began the tale of the French wizard who had spent the night wooing her. He shutted them out after this, he wanted to eat his pancakes without choking, thank you very much. He barely detected Albus entering the kitchen, he nodded absently at him in greeting when he did though.

Later he realised, he must have missed a crucial information, because near 3pm, Albus reappeared, dressed from head to toe, with his coat already on and started to pace next to the front door. His eyes kept sliding to it every once in a while. Fawkes’s featherly head appeared from one of Albus’s oversized pockets, looking curious.  
He was about to ask where he was going when he heard a tap at the door. Albus jumped into action right away and opened it.  
On the other side, Gellert Grindelwald was standing with a stiff posture. But as his eyes setted on Albus, he relaxed.  
Aberforth turned his head to Albus’s wondrous expression, to the suitcase, to Gellert standing at their door, a backpack on one shoulder with a little owl’s cage secured to it. The petite brown and white owl inside was giving him a sour look.

“Oh no.” Aberforth rejected at once, “No, no, no.”

They didn’t even seem to notice him, too enwrapped into each other.

“Should we go?” Gellert asked, offering his hand for Albus to take.

_I’ve seen you here before  
And now you’re knocking at my door  
And I don’t think I’ll hold myself back anymore ___

__Albus gripped his suitcase in one hand and gave the other to Gellert who dropped a light kiss to it. “Please.” His brother's voice was foreign to him. There were anticipation here, and just… longing._ _

__Gellert’s smile was soft but his eyes were as sharp as ever. They shared an amused look before they suddently took off. They passed by the garden, running away like children before they reached the road._ _

__“You could have said goodbye at last!” Aberforth shouted at them from the front door they left open._ _

__Albus ended up locked in Gellert’s arms and they Disapparated, laughing at him._ _

__

__*  
They took the floo in Diagon Alley to Nurmengard. Gellert felt the old wards curling around them, before it let them enter. They landed into the huge fireplace standing in the hall, their feet covered in soot. They stepped out, a little disoriented, and Albus extracted himself from him to glance around._ _

__“Told you, I could still enter.” Gellert smugly told him. His carvings were perfect. Albus didn’t deign this with an answer._ _

__He put his backpack down, gently freeing Giselle from her cage (he knew, she hated it with a passion, from the few times he had to put her in). She began to hop around, while Fawkes observed her from the nest he had made for himself inside Albus’s pocket, looking inquisitive. This was when Greety, Nurmengard’s house-elf, pop-up. She wore a simple little dress, impeccable of course, Gellert didn’t get the wizards who didn’t take the time to clothe them properly. They reflected the image of the house they served after all._ _

__“Young Master is back!” She greeted enthusiastic, for she had not named Greety for nothing, “But he didn’t tell Greety he was coming!” she reprimanded, for such a small creature, she could be quite fierce, “Greety hadn’t prepared a meal!” She looked ready to weep at this._ _

__“It’s alright, Greety, we’re not hungry right now.” He reassured her._ _

__“Not hungry?” she repeated, the word foreign in her mouth. She had the tendency to think that wizards needed to eat every hours. “Greety will do cooking, Young Master. Greety will serve you shortly.” She bowed in rapid succession as she said it._ _

__He wished he still had in him to argue with her, but years of trying to change her mind hadn’t achieved anything. It only shortened the amount of each meals instead of their very existence. She straightened and only seemed to notice Albus standing next to him. Her eyes widened and widened comically._ _

__“Albus, this is Greety. Greety, this is Albus.” he did the presentation quickly, before adding, “We’re going to stay here for some time.”_ _

__He had been so sure that she would be overjoyed by this. A house-elf with no one to care for was proned to depression after all, and Greety was especially exuberant in her work, always wanting to overdo everything.  
He had not been prepared for her to startle this badly._ _

__“Young Master didn’t tell Greety!” she panicked again, her big eyes still fastened on Albus, who in turn looked at her puzzled. Gellert resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Next time, he would send her a note, saying when and with who he was coming with, “Young Master should have say! Greety hadn’t prepare anything! Greety hadn’t known!” She weeped._ _

__“Greety!” He tried to stop her non-sense._ _

__Albus was more and more uneasy, “Maybe, we should-”_ _

__“Young Master should have said his betrothed was coming!” the two wizards stilled, she sniffed. “Greety would have prepared everything!” A tissue appeared and blowed her nose loudly._ _

__Albus’s whole face colored. Gellert blinked slowly at Greety._ _

__“How…” he started, “How do you know he’s my betrothed?”_ _

__“Greety know these thing. Greety’s magic can tell.” She sniffed some more._ _

__Gellert considered it. House-elves’s magic had never been studied. A pity, because a creature who could Vanish and went through most wards was very valuable in Gellert’s opinion. She blew her nose again and her big watery eyes rose up to him. He sighed. He would rather not deal with a teary house-elf today._ _

__“Why don’t you prepare everything now?” her little face became hopeful, “We could use a snack.” Gellert conceded, knowing he had her at the mere suggestion of food._ _

__“I won’t say no to a cup of tea.” Albus softly added._ _

__She looked ready to faint in joy. “Greety will take care of it! Greety will do everything!” She exclaimed cheerily before she pop-out of existence._ _

__“One of this day, I will find a way around her emotional blackmail, and I won’t have to stuff myself with biscuits anymore.” Gellert firmly declared._ _

__They left their coats and respective birds into the living room, and before Greety could ambush them again, Gellert took Albus’s hand so they could visite the castle. Albus kept gazing around in marvel, his eyes seemingly not knowing where to settle._ _

__They stopped for a while in one of the many bedroom, where the decoration was questionable at best, and just plain awful at worst. Gellert grimaced in distaste. The walls were pitch red, there were tapestries that seemed to be there only to catch dust. All in all, it looked as if someone had been murdered there.  
Probably the decorator._ _

__“Whatever my ancestors were thinking.” He pointed his wand and Vanished the most horrid thing that was near him._ _

__“Oh. Are we breaking, entering and deteriorating a propriety now?” Albus joked, sounding awfully amused for someone committing a crime, “If you truly want, we could ask the portrait of your great grandfather we just passed by.”_ _

__He rolled his eyes. “Sure. Especially after I put a Silencio on him.”_ _

__“Especially.” Albus insisted, “I’m sure he would like to be able to speak again.”_ _

__“No. I like him silent more.” His great grandfather deserved it for cursing at them. No one had asked him to wake up. “Just help me destroy all of this.” Gellert said. Albus wandered into the room. He studied the black velvet curtains eating away the light coming from the window, his wand flapping against his jaw. “Don’t put fire to them.” he warned. “I don’t want to have a fire hazard on my hands.”_ _

__“You lack ambition.” Albus observed but he Transfigured them into a lighter sunny yellow fabric, and after that, everything was fair-game._ _

__It was to who would be the faster.  
Gellert turned the bedsheets into a navy blue. Albus added silver stars and moons. The bed table’s ebony wood became honey. Gellert barely stopped Albus at coloring the walls in purple in time by catching his casting hand, but it resulted in his spell rebounding into the mirror of the dressing table. They ducked when it came toward them. It ended its course on the lamp._ _

__“You cheated.” he accused. Then he observed the now very violet lamp. Gellert thought it was even more ugly, somehow. “I like it.” Albus beamed. He sighed. He would have to find a discreet way to throw it out._ _

__In the end they conceded in soft grey walls. They destroyed the old rug though, there were nothing to do with it, the whole thing was coming apart, thread by thread on the floor.  
Then, he took Albus to the study with his tall windows displaying the Alps._ _

__“It’s as amazing as you said.” Albus breathed, his fingers on the glass as if he could touch the mountains. “I can’t believe we did it.” He smiled at him, elated._ _

__Gellert smiled back. “Yet, we did it.” he was hardly realizing it either. But they managed it. They left together and now the whole world was open for them. “So, whatever we should do first? We have an obsessive house-elf and a castle-”_ _

__“They’re not officially ours.”_ _

__“-one owl who can’t deliver mails and a very strange looking bird-”_ _

__“Your owl seems rather tempered.” Albus noted around an pleased smile. “I wonder why.”_ _

__Gellert gave him a flat look, “And we have no money. Like none.” it frustrated him when he thought of all the galleons his mother stipped him off just to let it lie inside a bank. “Is it even like you thought it would be?” Gellert asked in a defeated sigh. The last thing he wanted was for Albus to be disappointed._ _

__“Not at all.” Gellert began to frown at this, but Albus came closer, and dropped a kiss on his nose, his cheeks and finally, his lips. “It’s even better.” He promised him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in italics are from the same song I choosed for my title.  
> That being said, a big thank you to everyone, you've all been adorable and for my first fic, I really needed it. *sending you kudos*  
> Last, as you can see, it's a pretty open ending. I'm not saying no to a possible sequel, because it will be interesting to explore Albus and Gellert's life now, and their adventures, so maybe? Tell me if it's something you will like to read.  
> Anyway, I hope to see you soon! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Gellert's german sentence means: "I'm sorry my beloved" (I, unfortunately, don't speak German so if it's not correct, blame Google)  
> So the good news is that I have already written all the story, I only have to type and edit it.  
> Next chapter soon? I will do my best to post it for next week. Stay stunned!  
> Only your kudos and comments can tell me if you liked it :)


End file.
